This Isn't About Winning Randy Orton
by Rkox
Summary: The story of two egotistic people, who fall in love with each other without even meaning to, but once Randy cheats on Kirsty. Where does that leave them? More so when shes HHHs daughter. Randy Orton/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/U  
Id like to clear up firstly all my work has been posted on my quizilla account and MUCH more of it. also Rkox.**

Also, this story after this chapter goes into how randy and kirsty first met & how they got to this point here.  
after that, the story WILL pick up from here & go onwards.

Disclaimer. I own none of the wwe stars mentioned.  
that makes me sad.

"Kirsty, c'mon babe just open up!" I heard my boyfriend shout, or I should now be calling him my ex.  
"Don't call me that!" I hissed through the door, I had lain down on the bed & grabbed this months WWE magazine. I opened it up bang in the middle & groaned seeing a double spread page of Randy Orton.

Why is he _everywhere_ I look?, When I _don't_ wanna see him.

I tossed it aside, "Kirsty c'mon, please don't do this" he pleaded through the door,

"Fuck you asshole" I replied in a sarcastic sing song voice.

"Kay, I need you; I swear to GOD I'm sorry"

"Well it's a good thing god forgives then isn't it; just a pity I don't" he groaned banging the door once more.

"KIRSTY OPEN UP!" I could hear the pleading in his voice, wondering how many times he'd done this & it had worked on other girls.

"Randy just go find some hoe & fuck her please?" I laughed lightly, "I told you from the start this was one game you weren't going to win!"

"Kay, this isn't a god damn game, I've changed YOU CHANGED ME!" he shouted and I laughed louder.

"Aw Orton your funny, It REALY looked like you'd changed yesterday, honestly!"

"Kay come on it was one fucking time!-"

"Don't you start that bullshit with me boy! BOUNCE!" I smirked;

I had done all my crying alone last night when I knew my best friend Jade was with her long term boyfriend Ted DiBiase.  
Anyone who knew me knew I wouldn't open up; I was heartless unless I cared for you. Family & Friends I would go to the end of the earth for, if I didn't like you stay out of my way.  
My Name was Kirsty McMahon Levesque, daughter of Stephanie & Paul Levesque, Granddaughter to the one & only Vince McMahon & I took pride in both my names, ever since I was a baby girl, I had traveled by my father's side, being the daddy's girl I was I was tutored on the road & in the meantime learned how to survive in this wonderful business known as Pro Wrestling that one day I would be queen of once my mother & Grandfather where gone. Which is the main reason I traveled around so much, this business had to because a second nature to me, like it had my family above me.

"Kirsty you CAN'T do this-" I tried to block out the picture of his face the way I knew his eyes would go when ever we would argue, which surprisingly wasn't often. That was one thing that surprised me about our relationships our egos never really clashed. I got up off the bed considering opening the door & beating the shit out of him but stopped hand hovering above the handle unsure if I could actually physically hurt him.

"Boy please! I can do what ever the fuck I want when I want! & you'll need to learn to deal with that" I was amused at the fact that all this had gone on threw a door in a hotel.

"Kirsty," I heard him sigh, "I love you," I gulped even thought he was behind a door I still kept my mask up, I didn't even want to admit to myself what that done to me.

"So you've said a million times, doesn't change anything Orton" I noticed myself my voice had gotten softer and I could have slapped my self for letting him see my weakness. I laid my head on the door with both hands on wither side of me supporting me.

I told him a long time ago when we first got together, not to expect me to be another one of his girlfriends, who he can cheat on time & time again because it wouldn't happen.  
"For me it does okay, for me you changed everything – kirsty how long have we been together I've slipped ONE time wh… I just.,," I heard him groan & I imagined the way his features would twist when he didn't know how to express himself, "I don't know how to explain that okay, I just fucked up & I can admit it but baby I need you more than anything please don't do this to us, I don't care what I have to do to make it up to you girl, just let me in we can talk this over"

"There is nothing to talk over" I said in a very cool & calm voice that reminded me so much of my Granddad, "This is over, I won Randy. Face it!"

"This stopped being about winning a long time ago, I gave up that whole stupid thing the minute I fell for you, you already won! I love you don't you get that?" I hissed at his remark.  
"Randy just go, if you actually do love me you'll understand that even the sound of your voice makes me wanna puke right now! So please just go!" I heard the door chap twice and I knew the exact way he was rap his knuckles off the door.

"Fine, but just know I'm never giving up on you, I can't!"

"Goodbye Orton" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Bye Kay, I love you. Always" I heard his feet shuffle & I looked threw the spy hole and seen him walking down the corridor, leaving me for good.

I lay wondering how it all started & what had seriously just happened. I Lay back as I let all my memories with Randy flood threw my head, I vowed for the last time.  
I rolled my eyes ; if anyone ever asked about how me & Orton actually started it was gonna be one hell of a story, that didn't end quite the way I'd planned.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U  
Id like to clear up firstly all my work has been posted on my quizilla account and MUCH more of it. also Rkox.**

Disclaimer. I own none of the wwe stars mentioned.  
that makes me sad.

-

A/U  
First time kirsty meets randy. yup this is where it all beings.

-

I sighed as my dad pulled up outside Orton's house, "Daddy why am I here honestly?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because we were invited & plus Steph & Vince are planning summer slam baby girl-"

"If I helped plan last years wrestlemania I'm pretty sure I could cope with Summer Slam" I sighed pushing the car door open. As I was only 7 & my dad and brought his mini monster truck as I called it, I had to wait on him coming to pick me out of the car.

"Now listen here little lady!" My dad laughed easily throwing me over his shoulder, closing the truck over & locking it. He dangled me upside down with one leg, "You are not leaving me alone with a bunch of silly old wrestlers okay?" I pouted;

"I need my little girl to keep me from getting to bored" me being in the family I am, I had already plotted my way out of his hold. I swung my leg around kicking the one that was holding me & somehow flipped around just in time to land on my feet.

"Fine" I sulked, "But you owe me" he laughed ruffling my hair slightly.

"Yeah, yeah lets go powder puff" I continued to groan, "You know kids would die to see the inside of Orton's house" he rolled his eyes & then I did it in response.

"But I'll be so bored! No one even close to my age will be here!" I noted as the front door swung open to reveal Bob Orton jr.

"Paul Kirsty! So glad you could come! Get in here Shawn & Dwayne are already here" I instantly cheered up those guys were like uncles to me.

My dad threw me a glance and chuckled at my expression. I ran past both of them & Shawn seen me first, "Kirsty girl!" He smiled bending down to lift me up in a hug swinging me around slightly.

"Uncle Shawn!" I giggled once more and he placed me on my feet as Dwayne hugged me to.

"I miss you guys" I pouted and they chuckled, after a while a few more people pilled in & I knew every single one of them. The BBQ was held outside obviously, I had this knack to wonder off, so I did as I started to wonder around the huge back garden headed for some huge trees.

I lay under one of them content to stay here watching the clouds until the BBQ was over.

"What are you?" a small voice came from the tree I glanced up and seen a boy who looked a little older than I was maybe 8 or 9 laying on one of the benches.  
"I AM a girl for one & a Levesque at that!" I scrunched my nose up at him, "What are you?"

He laughed jumping down from the tree, "I AM a boy for one & an Orton at that" I raised an eye brow at him.  
"You Billy's son?" he nodded.

"You Paul's daughter?" I nodded back.

It was silent for a moment & then he burst out with "Okay so were both wrestlers daughter or son, Are you going to be one when your older to?" I shook my head no.  
"It would be cool, but once moms gone & Granddads gone, it leaves me to run the business doesn't it?"

"Oh my god does that mean like one day you'll be my boss?" his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Yeah I guess it does" we shrugged both sitting down against the grass, "What do you hope to achieve in wrestling" I asked him the way my mom always asked the new signers.  
"Greatness" he started simply, for some reason that had to be my most favourite answer to date.

"& how do you plan to achieve that?" he shrugged.

"Don't care how I get there as long as I do" I smiled, this was the type of boy my granddad liked signing.

"Title wise?" I kept firing questions at him.

"Longest ever IC champion & maybe the youngest ever heavyweight, how cool would that be?" I laughed as did he.

"It could happen" I noted and he smiled.

"no, it will like I said one way or another" I smiled.

For the rest of the night we sat getting to know each other, it was surprisingly easy to talk to Randy.

"RANDY? KIRSTY?" we both looked up and I seen my uncle Shawn shouting on me, everyone else had apparently gone inside, or left. He stood up helping me up as I walked towards my uncle Shawn.

"Sup Uncle?" I asked once we reached him.

"You dads looking for you, you guys are leaving" I hugged my uncle Shawn then waved to Randy.

"Later Randy" I smiled and he returned it.

"Later Kirsty" I ran out to the truck & I seen my dad standing at my side waiting on me.

"So Kirsty, have fun?" I nodded as he climbed in his side, "What you & Randy talk about for hours?"

"Business" I shrugged & his head snapped around at me.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Well he wants to be a wrestler when he grows up, & I'm obviously taking over the business & we realized that I was gonna be his boss one day so we spoke about what we planned on doing & I found a lot out about him, he's a crazy kid" I noted and my dad smirked at me.

"Kirsty he's older than you"

"Yeah but no doubt I'm smarter & that's what counts"

"your Vince's Granddaughter that's for sure" he chuckled driving at full speed by now.

& that was the last I seen of Randy Orton for a good few years until one day my Papa came to see me.

"KIRSTY!" I turned on the heel of my heeled boot to find my Papa.

"Sup?" I asked him.

"Well you knew we we're talking the other day about you getting real wrestling training?" I nodded.

"Well I spoke my dear friends up in OVW & I & both your parents decided a year there wouldn't kill you-"

"Wait OVW? I've never been in one stationary place in my whole life, how do you expect me to cope for a whole year?" I placed one hand on my hip & another on his shoulder, "You can't be serious"

"But we are" he chuckled clearly amused.

"Oh hell no I know you aint talking bout shipping me off to some smelly gym with a ring" I narrowed my eyes at him, "Look around you ANY ONE of these men could train me"

"Well that's what I considered at first but" he bit his lip trying to think how to word this properly, "You very easily get involved no you help out with the running of WWE a lot & I don't want you distracted while your training"

"No what you mean is you don't want any your superstars focus split from they're work!" I snapped

"Kirsty" he sighed; he had that look on his face that he gave to let the superstars know he'd annoyed them.

"Vince" I done the same back, "I can't believe your shipping me off to some fucking school, screw all of you!" I snapped turning on my heel once more.

"& where do you think you're going?" he asked me a tone of authority in his voice that I hated.

"To do you're work like I've always done, handing out next weeks scripts!" I snapped, "Have fun doing this while I'm away" I heard him chuckle at my attitude.

-

I stepped into the 'lunch room' for lunch obviously. It was my first day at OVW, one of the youngest here at only 18. I joined the end of the line for lunch not really paying much attention to the world.

"Oh hell no he isn't winning I'm telling you Flair will OWN him" I heard a voice chuckle,

"No way little man Y2J is all over him" I rolled my eyes at they're stupidness, they were talking about next weeks raw, I already knew what was going to happen as I helped my mother finish the match.

"Idiots" I mumbled once again & the body in front of me turned. I glanced up at him, something about his blue chilling eyes seemed to tug at something in my memory.

"What did you call me?" he towered over me but by hell I wasn't scared.

"An idiot boy are you deaf now to? Flair has got Hunter all over his back Y2J ain't got shit I'm telling you, _trust me_ Flair will win"

"No way" his friend protested.

"Are you really gonna question me on a match I fucking helped write?" he boy laughed seeming to think I was joking but the first looked at me with wide eyes.

"Kirsty?" I was shocked to hear my name leave the boys mouth.

"How the fu-" I looked at those eyes once more and instantly knew "Well, well Randal Keith Orton" his eyes narrowed suddenly.

"NEVER call me-"

"As your future boss, I'll call you whatever the hell I like" I winked playfully at him.

"Wait what's going on here?" the other boy asked.

"Kirsty McMahon Levesque" I smiled half heartedly to him walking past both of them further up the line.

"Why isn't your last name McMahon?" the boy asked stupidly & before I could even resort back Randy answered for me.

"Because then everyone would think she's Vince's kid & not Paul's, plus everyone knows Stephanie's now married to Paul THERE for her second name is Leveque & not McMahon" Randy finished up and I smirked.

"Not bad Orton" I turned to smile at him over my shoulder, "You've actually learned something since the last time I met you" he chuckled shaking his head at me as I moved forward.

"Yeah, Yeah Kirsty laugh now but when I'm making you millions, we'll see who's laughing"

"Me because I'll still make more money than you" I laughed.

I got my lunch & sat down, I wasn't alone for long though because Randy quickly joined me, his friend apparently had somewhere else to go.

"Stalking me now Orton?" I giggled looking up at him & he rolled his eyes.

"Fuck you, I'm trying to be nice, you don't look like the type of person who has the urge to go meet new people" I shrugged.

"I have plenty people back at home why would I need anyone in here worst thing that could happen, a few years down the line they work me my granddad or me & then what?" I laughed, "I can just fire them" he shook his head.

"Your too over confident you know that?" I shrugged.

"I'm going to be a leader, I need to learn to be one" I shrugged.

"Not all leaders are assholes" I rolled my eyes.

"So much to learn Orton, just you stick to what your family does best"

"Yeah what's that?" he asked smirking.

"Making my company look better than it already is" he laughed loudly throwing his head back.

"Yeah, I think I might just do that" he smiled.

-

I waited patiently on my Dad picking up the phone. That match tonight had been amazing, just little things screamed out to me, like his dropkicks were insane, so perfectly precise, his DDT's oh my gosh! & don't even get me started on his body slams!

"Hey powder puff, what's up?"

"DAD! You have to get out to the next OVW show-"

"Baby you know I'd love to see you wr-"

"Not me you buffoon!" I snapped in annoyance, "Orton, That boy can fucking WRESTLE! Trust me dad he's going places, you know something put papa on the phone" I heard my dad say to my mum.

"She gets that from your side"

"Princess" Vince answered, I started to pace, "What's going on"

"Randy Orton! If talent has ever went throw bloodlines it's his!" I heard my granddad chuckle.

"Girl are you for real? I send you out there to learn to wrestle & your trying to bring people back with you?"

"Don't act like that wasn't part of your plan" I added coolly, "Trust me on this get someone down here to see his next match, its he's going places, trust me"

"Princess how far do you think he'll go? Honestly?" I sighed.

"I can still see him there in 2010 if you let me handle his storylines" I heard him thinking, "Oh come on Papa when have I ever been wrong yet?" he chuckled.

"Never" he noted,

"Exactly & it can't hurt to come Talent scouting can it?"

"Well, no baby girl I guess it can't" I laughed I loved getting my own way. More so with my Granddad because everyone says he was the hardest man to convince anything of. Not if you're his Princess, the heir to the throne of WWE.

"HOME!" I screamed running down the corridors of an arena.

"Home?" Austin asked me with a raised eye brow I skidded to a halt, nodding.

"I had been stationary for a whole fucking year & I don't like it. I like getting on god damn planes every night & waking up in hotel rooms & living out of suitcases!" I ranted and he shook his head.

"Then you were born into the right family" he ruffled my hair and I giggled.

"This is home! For me anyway" I was only back from OVW for a few weeks and it had been amazing, I was back writing storylines, helping out guys with there matches & planning my 20th birthday.

I skidded to a halt once more as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Princess come to my office please?" I smiled at my granddad even though he couldn't see me.

"Sure thing papa" I turned skipping past Austin once more as he laughed at me.

I walked into his office & straight away noticed ice blue eyes.

"Randy?" I gasped and he nodded hugging me, "My god what are you doing here?" he laughed waving booklet of paper in front of my face, which I soon noticed to be a contract,

"What else would I be doing here?" I rolled my eyes,

"I would congratulate you but I'd rather say I told you so" I smirked turning to Vince.

"So what did you want? I promised Jeff I'd help him out with that ladder match later"

"You know how you said there was something, or someone missing from evolution? The new –"

"Yeah, Yeah what about it- Wait you want Orton to be the final member don't you?" he smiled and nodded.

"But once again I think you're right I think Dave needs more hype & this little guy will need to win some gold before stepping with Dave, Paul & Ric don't you think-"

"Wait WHAT?" Randy asked eyes bulging out of his head & I laughed.

"That's easy enough, we start him on Smackdown, slap him with the IC belt for a long time keep him baby face, & then draft him to raw when we start evolution" I nodded.

"I love how your mind works" Vince laughed and I smirked at Randy,

"Okay you two can go I guess, tell hardy I said no 25ft ladders, 20s the limit" I groaned and he eyed me. I sulked and he nodded to the door Randy fallowing behind me.

"Did you just set me up for a IC championship Rein?" Randy asked confused.

"In a few months yeah I mean we need to start you off first you know?" he nodded.

"You've just set me on path for my 2nd goal achievement" he laughed,

"The first being getting signed?" I asked and he nodded, "I set that up to, dragged Vince down to OVW to 'scout for tallent' might have mentioned you were worth watching" I smiled walking away from him, he grabbed my arm.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're talented, & you got me through that hell of a year being in the one place" he smiled, "we can call it even now if you want?"

"Does this mean I work for you now?" he asked and I nodded, he groaned.

"Get used to it Orton, it wont change for a long, long time" I laughed I seen Jeff walking my way.

"I really need to go sort this ladder match out, but I'll have a script out by tomorrow for you kay?" he nodded smiling, he leaned down kissed my check & hugged me.

"Thank you again seriously, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you" I laughed,

"Neither would half these guys don't feel special Orton" we laughed and hugged goodbye once more as I ran to hug Jeff who I had missed dearly.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/U  
Id like to clear up firstly all my work has been posted on my quizilla account and MUCH more of it. also Rkox.**

Disclaimer. I own none of the wwe stars mentioned.  
that makes me sad.

A/U  
i'm skimming over Randys main storylines, if you havnt guessed by now, to show you how kirsty & randy interact.  
& when theres a long line. the story has moved on.

I was standing by the curtain sitting on some of the Techies boxes, Randy was freaking out slightly, tonight was the start of his IC title Rein.

"Randy you're giving me a headache shut the fuck up! You'll be fine damn it" I grabbed his shoulders pulling him into me.  
"But what if my hypermobility plays up" I rubbed his shoulders where it most often played up. I felt him sink into me, as I applied more pressure,  
"Damn it Kirsty I'm going to end up falling asleep here!" he moaned pulling away from me.  
"Good then your relaxed now-" his theme hit and I hugged him quickly, "Go out & show the world what they've got coming to them!" I smirked as did he as he walked out.  
I watched the match smirking lightly, & I seen my dad walk up beside me, "You done good powder puff, Vince is real happy with this signing" I smiled hugging my dad.  
"I know, I just knew as I watched him develop through that year he was going places I mean LOOK AT THAT DROPKICK!" he laughed.  
"He's only 22 as well" my dad noted.  
"If I've got anything to do with it he'll be the youngest heavy weight champ by the time he's 24" my dad raised an eyebrow.  
"I have the WHOLE evolution storyline planned out in my head, spoke it over with Vince, he likes it" my dad laughed.  
"I'm starting to wonder what I made, a little girl or a wrestling machine!" I laughed with him as Randy went for the pin that would start the IC rein.  
"Both"  
"That's worrying, I see the way half these punks look at you" his eyes narrowed & I laughed,  
"Dad please I'm a smart girl, I use that against them!" I laughed harder.  
"That's called being a tease Kirsty" he noted & I shrugged.  
"It gets the job done though" Randy came back with the belt & I smiled.  
"How's the hypermobility?" he shrugged,  
"Soso" I raised and eyebrow "You helped it before the match so it could be worse after that slam, so thank you" I smiled and hugged him as my dad eyed him.  
"You have hypermobility?" Randy nodded looking slightly awkward.  
"You're a brave boy becoming a wrestler with that" Randy smirked.  
"My mom says stupid" we all laughed.  
"What does your dad say?" I asked.  
"Nothing much, just smiles proudly" I laughed.  
"I know what you mean" I glanced at my dad & he rolled his eyes.  
"Congrats by the way" I nodded to the belt & this time Randy rolled his eyes.  
"Thanks, I know you're really surprised I won" we both laughed.

I sat backstage watching as Randy covered Chris Benoit,  
one two three, I thought smirking as Randy officially became the worlds youngest ever, world height weight champion.  
Tonight, this storyline would change WWE for years to come; literally.

A lot had changed in two years, Randy had become the player of WWE but hell I wasn't exactly an angel either. I smirked at the thought, unless of course you were my family then you were totally in the dark.

Yet through it all Randy & I had still been tight as fuck, which was just funny. I'd trained him more, built him up more made him go work out with my dad & dave. He was a tank now & his ego was just as big & yet the girls fell faster & harder than ever.

Boy were we living the life, me 22 & him 24 & practically running the WWE.  
I seen my dad go out as planned, Dave lifted Randy up on his shoulders & then my dad & evolution turned on him, I winced lightly at how hard Dave dropped his shoulders, I was gonna need to fix that later. Damn him, then a proper beat down fallowed, again as planned. The crowd was going insane,  
I laughed muttering "I am a genius"  
"That you are princess" I turned and seen my pops, "Ratings will go threw the roof, I like your eye for talent, Randy was as you said, bound for greatness, I'm holding you to your 2010 mark though" I laughed and pushed him lightly.

Once that part of the show was finshed Randy came to my locker room bleeding from the head & shoulders hunched the way he only did when his hypermobility was bad.  
"Shit Randy, sit down" I stood quickly I grabbed the first aid kit, I knew I should clean his head first but I was real worried about how dave dropped him.  
"Which one first?" I asked him,  
"You know my head is the right thing to do" he glanced up at me his eyes saying differently.  
I swung behind the chair & started to rub his shoulders.  
"Thank you" he muttered and I nodded.  
The door swung open & Dave walked in, a flair ran up me as he did.  
"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I ranted, Dave held his hands up.  
"I forgot, Kirsty honestly when I dropped him & I heard him groan I KNEW you would kill me, seriously Randy I'm sorry bud" I continued to rub Randys shoulders roughly. I stopped half way threw Dav's speech.  
I walked up to him, "YOU FORGOT?" I ranted.  
"Kirsty it's fine, Dave don't worry about it, it looked good that's all that matters!"  
"NO it is it hell!" I ranted, "Do you have any idea what you could have done, you're lucky he got his shoulders up the way he did! If I've taught you once I've tought you a billion times how to drop him properly!" I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Randy smiling at me.  
"Seriously I'm fine" I signed shaking my head I needed to bandage his head.  
"Sit before you go light headed" I muttered & he rolled his eyes sitting back down.  
Dave shook his head, "I deserved that rant, I'm sorry once again & I'll let you get back to fixing him up, that gash looks nasty-"  
"Yeah & tell my dad he's getting a boot in the nads for that too!" Dave sniggered knowing I wasn't kidding & nodded.  
"Got it!" he left & I turned back to Randy starting on cleaning up his head.  
"You know you've really got to stop shouting at people for landing me on my shoulder, I've got it honestly!" I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah we'll I've got you're back, literally" I laughed as I started to run his shoulders more.  
"We're did you learn to do that?" he moaned.  
"You're not the first wrestler with hypermobility you know" he smirked.  
"No but I am the best" he held up the belt & I giggled rolling my eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah & don't you forget it boy!" he smiled at me threw my mirror & I returned it.

"I'ma miss you" he pouted & I nodded.  
"Ditto" I hugged him.  
Randy hugged me tightly which I returned, Randy was getting drafted to Smackdown again, & I was mainly writing for Raw, he was heading off just now to get on the plane & join the Smackdown tour.  
"Give 'taker a RKO for me will you, he shouted at me down the phone earlier this week because he didn't like the new storyline" he rolled his eyes.  
"I'll make sure it hurts" he smiled down at me & I laughed lightly.  
"It's gonna be so weird going to an arena & not hearing you shout at someone about SOMETHING!" I giggled.  
"You'll be back on RAW before you know it, & I promise I'll have you working with John & Paul just to make it easier for you"  
"Know what I'll miss the most" he laughed at himself & I pulled back from the hug slightly still having my arms around him & his around me.  
"What's that?"  
"The back rubs when it plays up & beating ur ass at playing people"  
I rolled my eyes, "I owned you last weekend" I noted & he rolled his eyes,  
"I let you" he laughed & I snorted,  
"Oh yeah hats why you punched the last guy I kissed" he rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah I don't like losing" he hung his head & I laughed.  
"ORTON CAB'S HERE!" one of the techies shouted. I pouted and he kissed my cheek.  
"I'll see you in three weeks Kay" he called me my nickname & I smiled.  
"Be expecting a back rub Rand" he smiled & hugged me once more before grabbing his stuff & leaving.

I bit my lip, he'd been with me in this business since I was 18, and threw OVW & everything it was going to be strange without him.  
"Looks like there's going to be one more Diva who will miss Orton" I turned & seen my best friend Jade smile at me.  
"I won't deny I'll miss him, but for different reason than those other skanks" Jade laughed and linked her arm with mine.  
"You just didn't call all the Diva's skanks" I turned to see Stacy, I laughed loudly in her face.  
"No just the ones Ortons fucked senseless & then kicked out of his hotel room STACY!" I winked at her and her eyes widened.  
"You're just Jea-"  
"Don't even think about calling me jealous girl, if I had wanted Orton I could have got him in OVW, he's my best friend – MINUS Jade" I said before she huffed, I heard her giggle, "& lets be honest only god knows what he's caught off you" Jade laughed as we carried on walking.  
"You tell her girly scout!" I laughed and nodded.  
"I sure did" Well I thought at least I still had Jade.

* * *

I was typing up next months storyline for my dad when I felt breath on my neck, I jumped slightly turning very quickly, lifting my hand to hurt who ever was in WWE headquarters at 11:45 at night.  
"OW FUCK SAKE KIRSTY!" my head snapped when I heard that voice.  
I seen Randy holding his Jaw, "OH my gosh Randy I'm sosososooo sorry" I flustered hugging him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
He rubbed his jaw a few more times, "Well a few things, getting punched isn't one of them though" he smirked and I bowed my head a little blushing.  
"You scared me" I mumbled,  
"That was the intention" he rolled his eyes, "Anyway, I've got two things I'm here for, first off my hypermobility is playing up like hell. Vince isn't happy with it said I was to come see you because the new physio is shit at helping me with it" I nodded sitting him on the floor in front of my chair starting on his back.  
"Oh god that's amazing" he moaned, "& second" he managed to breath, "Vince told me to tell you I'm being drafted back to RAW" I stopped eyes widening.  
"REALLY?" I squealed & he nodded I hugged him tightly, a little to tightly, "Aw fuck your back sorryyyy, um again?"  
He laughed shaking his head, "Its fine girl, I missed you but really my back really is fucked after the was dropped on it last week its been sore since" I bit my lip starting to work on his back.  
"I told you if you needed me to call!" I groaned as he moaned once more as I got the part on his shoulders that really bugged him.  
"I'm sorry, god keep doing that" he arched his back slightly & I laughed.  
"Girl you have no idea how good that feels after two weeks of pure pain & 8 shows of choke slams!" I giggled lightly, I would always be in pure awe with this man. He'd never back down from anything given to him by the production team no matter how much it could hurt him.  
"So does this mean me & can run about like idiots again?" I asked and he nodded, I once again applied a little bit more pressure.  
"Keep doing that!" I shook my head laughing at him.  
"Your insane" he chuckled,  
"Yeah maybe, c'mon save whatever you doing & lets go grab something to eat I'm starving I haven't ate anything since I left Smackdown on the UK tour last night"  
"Airplane food still annoy you?" he nodded.  
He stood up as I saved everything on my computer then locked up for the night, leaving everything with the night security.  
"So what's you hungry for?" I asked him as we headed to my car.  
"Everything!" I scoffed. This boy was insane I thought as we got into my car.

* * *

"Bet you my wwe title rein, that I can have Kelly before you get Cena" Randy whispered to me harshly, once again we'd started our stupid argument over who was the better player.  
"You can't bet your title I already have that story typed up & sent to papa! But you're still on!" I whispered back.  
"What are you two whispering about now?" Jade eyed us as she walked over to sit beside us.  
We both just grinned at her & she rolled her eyes, "When is this gonna stop?"  
"When he admits that I'm a better player or he catches an STD" I shrugged.  
"Neither of them is ever gonna happen" Randy laughed.  
"You two are insanely stupid you know that" I watched as I seen Cena walk towards his dressing room, I stood grabbing his script from the pile I was yet to hand out as Randy had distracted me.  
"Bye guys" I winked & they both shook there heads.  
I knocked johns door lightly as he scouted for me to come in, I walked in seeing John standing in only boxers about to get changed for tonight's match.  
Jackpot, Orton you're so going down.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U  
Id like to clear up firstly all my work has been posted on my quizilla account and MUCH more of it. also Rkox.**

Disclaimer. I own none of the wwe stars mentioned.  
that makes me sad.

* * *

"Randy when are you gonna learn?" I had just won another one of our lil bets, "I always win" I laughed loudly.  
"It's hardly a fair fight when you've got every guy kissing your ass to get to the top of the food chain" he rolled his eyes.  
"Such a sore loser" I giggled and he rolled his eyes.  
"Randyyyy?" a voice purred from outside his door, we both knew who it was, Randy's new play toy, Kelly, Kelly.  
"She's really started to get clingie" Randy muttered & I snorted.  
"Sounds like a real catch" I muttered back & he laughed.  
"She has got to go!" He muttered & opened the door to show her & she seen me.  
She walked into the room straight for me, "WHAT are you doing in HIS dressing room?" she hissed & I laughed coldly. I mentally noted how my attitude changed from when I was with people I liked to when I was with people I didn't.  
"Barbie, get lost" I seen her raise her eye brows.  
"Oh hell no I'm sick of you walking around like you own this place-" I heard Randy snort, how thick was she?  
"Um honey I'm sorry to break this to you but one day I WILL own this place, my FAMILY OWN THIS PLACE! Hell we fucking own you; so when I tell you to jump I wanna hear you shout how high, & when I tell you to get lost I MEAN GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I FIRE YOUR LITTLE PEROXIDE ASS!" I screamed in her face.  
"You can't fire me!" she laughed, "Randy are you going to let her speak to me this way?" she smirked clearly thinking she had one over me.  
Randy looked at her un-amused, "Yes" her face dropped as she turned back to me.  
"if you dare touch my man-" I started laughing hysterically  
"okay number for me to 'touch your man' you'd need to be with him & second I don't want Randy" She looked back at Randy & he shrugged with a smirk.  
"That's a lie every girl wants me!" he threw his head back laughing,  
I snorted, "Well I must me a guy then Cuz I sure as hell don't" he raised his eyebrows at me & I turned my attention back to Barbie.  
"Randy! Tell her we're together"  
"I can't, I don't lie to my best friend" I snorted when her face fell.  
"But Randy all those nights-"  
"Sex is sex Barbie deal with it!" her eyes started to tear up as she ran from the room.  
"I don't understand how girls get that way over guys!" I laughed as I sat myself on his sofa beside him.  
"I do, we lie, they fall, we tell the truth & they fall harder, we lie again & they hit rock bottom & then realize we we're always lying; I'm sure your familiar with the system" he slung an arm around my shoulders as I laughed.  
"A poker face with players' cards in hand" I smiled up at him as he returned the smile.  
"Yeah well you have a good poker face, you almost had me convinced that you don't want me" he laughed as if I had lied, I laughed quickly after him.  
"I think too many divas have gone to your head boy, you know me I don't trip, more so for someone like you!" I continued to laugh as he raised an eye brow!  
"Kay don't start something you can't finish" he mumbled,  
"Orton it aint gonna happen, I know all of your tricks" he raised an eyebrow  
"Oh is that so ms Levesque?" I laughed nodding.  
"Lets be honest you'd fall for me before I'd fall for you" he scrunched his nose up.  
"Well that's a lie" he laughed & this time I raised an eyebrow.  
"Your so on!" we both shouted at the same time.  
"I guess we'll really find out who the real player is between us two huh?" I laughed looking up at him & he smiled.  
"I guess so" he leaned down & kissed me as I pulled him by the skirt collar on top of me.  
Well, I thought, let the games begin Randy.

For the last three months me & Randy had been trying EVERYTHING to win this game & yet both of us stood defeated. At first it started off as just a little bit of fun but lately it have been come I walked down the corridor as I found jade smiling like an idiot.  
"Hey girl, why are you so happy?" I plopped down beside her.  
"You know how I've been going on a few dates with DiBiase lately?" I nodded smiling at her, I knew she really liked him & Randy had told me that DiBiase was tripping for her, fast.  
"Uhuh?" I knew where this was going  
"Well he just asked me to officially be his girlfriend" I laughed lightly hugging her, I was glad she was happy.  
"Well, well looks like we've got a little million dollar princess" I smiled at her as she blushed.  
"What about you and Orton, admitted your both crazy about each other yet?" I rolled my eyes.  
"She hasn't admitted anything yet" I heard his voice coolly slide, and I saw his tattooed arms slid around me.  
"That's cause there isn't anything to admit" I shot back smirking.  
"Maybe not yet but" I felt him kiss the back of my neck, goosebumps rising automatically. He knew how that would shoot down my spin, my eye lids fluttered as I seen Jade roll her eyes at us, "you will" he laughed.  
I bit my lip; the sexual tension that was now constantly around Randy & me was shameful.  
"By the way Jade, Ted said if I seen you, you are to go see him" she nodded trying to suppress a smile.  
"They're kind of cute together don't you think?" I noted somehow slipping back into friendship mode with Randy.  
This happened a lot we would shift from being best friends, to crazed idiots who we're constantly fucking trying to get each other to fall in love with the other but refusing to do it themselves. So stubborn.  
"Yeah DiBiase is real proud to call her his" he mumbled into my ear as I lay back against him.  
"How is your shoulders? That was a rough match out there" I noted.  
"They've been better" he admitted. I slid from his arms to behind him.  
"Seriously girl" he moaned, "You need to tell me how you learned to do that without training"  
"I have no clue Rand" I admitted, "I just done it to help you out one night" I shrugged.  
"A girl with many hidden talents" I could practically hear his smirk.  
"You would know" I smirked back, he rolled his shoulders back this was my signal that his shoulders were better.  
"Let's go" he stood up taking my hand,  
"We're are we going?" I asked truthfully.  
He looked at me shocked, "We're in NC & you don't know were we're going!" he truly looked offended.  
"In my defense I didn't know we were in NC!" he smiled, not smirked but actually smiled at me as we walked out.  
Okay background check on North Carolina, any Hardy fans will know most of NC was trees & hills & back when Randy was in his IC rein, so when Matt had a house part when we were in NC back in the day me & randy decided we wanted to go check the place out.  
We ended up finding this really cool, quite place a few miles away from Hardys house & everytime we're in NC we go back.  
"I'll accept that defense" he laughed lightly as we made our way out to his truck.  
It wasn't long until the little town started to disappear behind us & the hills started to be easily recognizable.  
He came to a stop as we jumped out the car & lay on the roof; again we always done this. I rested my head on his stomach.  
"This place never stops amazing me" I muttered as we looked up into the sky.  
"I know right?" he started to run his hands through my head as we sat in silence.  
It wasn't awkward this is just what we done out here, a chance for us to lay down & sort out our heads, reground ourselves.  
After neither a forever nor a moment Randy muttered, "We're never here long enough or often enough" that was the signal we would be leaving soon, I glanced up at him smiling lightly, I rolled onto my side.  
"I know, right?" he smiled, his eyes shining in the moonlight. My heart stopped then stuttered to a start. I froze although Randy didn't seem to notice he seemed to still be in his own world staring back at me also.  
Fuck, I thought, that didn't just happen, before I could even comprehend anything he leaned down and kissed me very lightly one hand still tangled in my hair. I felt my stomach start to do back flips as he slowly kissed me. Neither of us tried to heat the kiss up, or to stop it.  
we only broke once we needed air, "Um" I started eyes still closed, lips still tingling from the kiss, "We should go our flight leaves in a few hours" I opened my eyes & Randy looked lightly confused.  
"Um…" he started snapping back, "Yeah let's go" we climbed back into the car  
Maybe, he was right. Maybe, he would win after all.

* * *

I had been shipped of to wwe headquarters for the last two weeks & for that I was grateful. I had no idea what the fuck I was I feeling that night in NC & I still hadn't worked it out so for the time away from Randy I was happy.  
"KIRSTY!" I turned and seen the receptionist, "Orton's downstairs with Dave for you" I nodded heading down stairs to see them biting my lip on the way.  
"Kay, your about to walk right by us!" my head snapped up are sure enough I'd walked right by the front desk,  
"Shit" I laughed, "Sorry I'm just trying to work out how to get the storylines working properly" they nodded and I hugged Dave whom I came to first then Randy. I will deny the fact that my heart jumped into my throat at his touch.  
"So, what do you idiots want?" I asked trying not to make eye contact with Randy, he could always tell when a girl was feeling for him just by looking into their eyes, but also trying not to avoid it because THAT would have made it even more obvious.  
"Your 'papa' " Dave done air quotes & I narrowed my eyes at him, "thinks you've worked to hard these last two weeks said you've got storylines worked out for the next four & a half months?" I nodded blushing slightly.  
"So he's sent us, to get you & take you out on the town tonight & a few others of course" I nodded smiling.  
"Sure thing, that is if you old timers can keep up with me" I giggled and winked.  
"Girl I'm two years older than you!" Randy snapped & I laughed loudly.  
"Yeah, Yeah, anyway Dave I just finished printing off your next script-"  
"Oh I can I go get it?" he cut me off and I rolled my eyes.  
"Yeah, yeah guess so it's on my desk second floor, first desk on your right" he nodded starting towards the stairs. I shook my head at him when I felt two arms around me; I turned automatically searching for his lips, which I easily found.  
Again like the kiss two weeks ago it was slow & caring in a way. I think he knew this was throwing me off track, but I couldn't help myself. I was enjoying the way we molded together, the way he held me when we kissed like this & mostly the taste of his mouth.  
Right now, I really didn't care who won first.  
"Um… so yeah tonight, me, you Dave, I called Jade she's coming & she's dragging Ted with her, who might drag Cody I don't know" I nodded smiling lightly.  
"Where are y'all staying?" I asked him,  
"At the same hotel as you stupid" he laughed and I rolled my eyes at him,  
"Of course you are" normally this wouldn't annoy me but when I wasn't really sure what was going on in my head, I needed time to myself.  
"Don't make out as if that's a bad thing" he whispered into my ear causing me to gasp silently, he knows far too well how to push my buttons.  
"Well" I smirked the way I knew drove him crazy, "I guess well see huh?" I giggled and walked away from him seeing Dave walking back down the stairs.  
"I like it girl I like it a lot" Dave smiled at me.  
"Glad to hear it, anyway I need to get finished up here, but I'll meet you guys back at the hotel later?" they both nodded.  
"Cya later" they both left waving me off and I went casually back to work.

I was getting dressed to go to the club with the boys & Jade. I had finished my hair & make up I was just trying to decide what to wear. I pondered through my suitcase & brought out a low cut black curve hugging dress.

I smiled happy enough with it, I grabbed out some shoes that I knew would go with it, grabbed my bag with my money, phone, keycard & headed towards the door.

I found Ted & Jade in the lift, Jade whistled when she seen me, "My, My someone has been a little to over worked when she puts on a dress & heels" I laughed at her hugging her.  
I looked over her outfit & she was in,

"One to talk little miss" she giggled,  
"Nah I just like looking good is all" she shrugged as the door opened. Instantly my eyes found Randy, I could barely hear Ted telling Jade she always looked good.

I walked over with Jade & Ted to the small crowd that was, Dave, Oscar, Cody, Jade, Ted, Randy, & now me.  
I greeted them all & we walked out heading to the club, "Well, I never thought that slutty & yet classy would mix together but somehow you done it" I heard Randy's cool voice whisper in my ear as we got out the car heading into the club.  
I laughed, "Thank you!" I added slightly sarcastically.  
Lets just say it wasn't long before we we're all pretty drunk, Jade & Ted had long since headed back to the hotel together not quite able to keep themselves off each other. I was sitting with Dave while Randy & Cody had went to buy more drinks.  
"So what's the deal with you & Orton girl? Thought you two were just friends?"  
I laughed too loudly, even for a drunk, "We are just friends!" he snorted.  
"Then why were you both taking the face off each other earlier on?" he raised an eyebrow smirk on his face.  
"Everyone knows about our game-"  
"That wasn't a 'lets fuck on the nearest thing possible' kiss Kirsty, if I didn't know any better I'd say you too really had fell for each other" I'd always seen Dave as an uncle, along with Shawn & a few other older guys in the business who'd always been tight with my dad.  
"Don't be stupid Dave-"  
"Kirsty I'm not, okay I know you don't usually fall for guys which is why I'm worried, you don't usually fall which tells me when you do fall your gonna fall fast & hard! As much as I love Randy I mean really we're great friends, I don't know if I trust him not to break-"I'd heard enough.  
"Dave really, I got this!" I nodded towards two figures easily recognizable as Randy & Cody. Dave took his cue to stop talking. They placed the drinks on the table & grabbed mine before it even left Randy's hand he raised an eyebrow at me sensing something was wrong, sliding in beside me.  
"What's Dave said that's got you wound up?" he asked.  
"Nothing doesn't matter" I said easily finishing my drink.  
"Kirsty don't lie to me I'm your best friend-"  
"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG! Come dance!" I shouted over him, truth was the song was okay, but I needed to change the subject before Randy got the truth out of me.  
He would not win, I vowed to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/U  
Id like to clear up firstly all my work has been posted on my quizilla account and MUCH more of it. also Rkox.**

Disclaimer. I own none of the wwe stars mentioned.  
that makes me sad.

* * *

"How did you honestly come up with this in three weeks?" Randy laughed reading over his script.  
"I mean seriously I'm IN LOVE with this Legacy thing" he laughed, "You truly are a genius Kirsty" This 'game' had been going on for far too long, this bright spark had a 'motor cycle accident' costing him to be out for quite a while. While he was gone I was asked to start writing for Ted DiBiase Jr & Code Runnels (Rhodes) & that's when it hit me & now Legacy is born.  
"I know, I know" I laughed lightly hugging him.  
"I've missed you" he mumbled into my ear & I smiled against him beating down the feelings.  
"You have no idea Rand" I whispered back.  
This was one of the few times where it felt like he honestly was just my best friend again, when I could let my guard drop & not need to worry about this stupid game of ours.  
"So tell me oh smart one, other than this" he waved the script in the air, tell me what else you plan on having me & my new little band of followers do… what else is running lose in your head?"  
"Well" I laughed & he raised an eyebrow.  
"How much do you have planned out Kirsty?" he laughed knowing how I got when I was on a roll.  
"Pastwrestlemainia25" he burst out laughing.  
"& I have a feeling its not just 'the legacy's storylines is it" I shook my head no and he laughed harder, "hit me with the MAIN points girly.  
"Okay so you make his in-ring return on the November 3 episode of _Raw_ losing to Punk by disqualification after Ted DiBiase interfered, you then punt DiBiase in the head On the December 1 episode of _Raw_, Orton proposed that he along with Cody Rhodes and Manu form an alliance. The following week, they made it official by defeating Batista and Triple H, Orton's former stablemates, in a three-on-two handicap match, dubbing themselves The Legacy On January 25, 2009, Orton won the 2009 Royal Rumble match by last eliminating Triple H. On the March 2 episode of _Raw_, Orton challenged Triple H for the WWE title at WrestleMania XXV where Orton lost the match. Orton, however, won the title at Backlash in a six-man tag team match with Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, facing off against Triple H, Batista, and Shane McMahon. At Extreme Rules, he dropped the title to Batista in a Steel Cage match.[ The following night on _Raw_, Orton and Legacy attacked Batista, in storyline, injuring him in the process and forcing him to vacate the title. On the June 15 episode of _Raw_, Orton regained the title in a Fatal Four-Way match involving Triple H, John Cena and The Big Show. Orton later lost the title to John Cena in an "I Quit" match at Breaking Point, but defeated Cena to win back the championship in a Hell in a Cell match at the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view in October. At Bragging Rights, Orton lost the title to Cena in a 60 minute Iron Man match"  
"It scares me how you put that into past tense inside on future you know that?" Randy laughed.  
"Fuck you! They will be good matches" he nodded.  
"Once again, you've done good Kay" he smiled wrapping his arms around me, "thank you" I smiled & for the first time in weeks we kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me; this was one of those kisses Dave was talking about, one of the ones I enjoyed most & had missed over the last few months he was out.  
"Kay" randy moaned into the kiss and I smiled lightly, "I really did miss you, you know that right?" I sighed nodding lightly into the kiss.  
"Obviously, why would I doubt it?" I mumbled into the kiss. He pulled away and sighed closing his eyes, I knew instantly something was bothering him.  
"Randy?" I asked touching his face, I realized right then & there I had lost. I could feel my love for him oozing out of me, more than it should when you're best friends with benefits.  
"Nothing it was just something, someone said" I raised an eyebrow at him, and he carried on, "I said I was coming to find you because I missed you & someone said the only thing I missed was fucking you, which is a lie. I missed my best friend & I –" I seen his features twist in a way they shouldn't.  
"Randy" I chuckled lightly, "Shh" I rubbed his check soothingly with my thumb, "Number one I know we're best friends before all of this stupid playa' shit, number two I know you missed my sex" he laughed with me, "number three I thought I thought you a long time ago not to listen to what Jealous bitches around here said?" he nodded closing his eyes once more.  
"I know, I don't care what they think Kay, I was just worried that if they thought it, you would too" I bit my lip, he truly seemed worried about this.  
"Rand, Baby really" he opened his eyes looking straight into mine, "I never have & never will think your only here because of the sex" I smiled truthfully at him, "We're tighter than that & I know it, & I know you do to, so stop worrying so much & go get ready for your match okay?" he smiled down at me, that breath taking smile, I bit harder onto the inside of my lip as he leaned down and stole a kiss from me before leaving for his locker room. I sighed sitting on my sofa not even hearing the door open again.  
"Kirsty?" I glanced up & seen Jade.  
"Oh hey girl I never heard you come in" he giggled lightly.  
"So I noticed anything you wanna talk about?" Rule number one of the game. Don't admit it to anyone once you've fallen. A rumor without legs will still find its way around.  
"Nah just thinking about something Randy said" I shrugged,  
"Uhuh, Randy I thought as much, you missed him huh girl?" I smiled lightly chuckling.  
"You know it" She hugged me.  
"I really hope you two idiots admit how you feel for each other soon, it's so weird seeing you two practically together & yet denying how you feel" she let go of me.  
"So you keep saying Jade, so you keep saying" I let my head flop back onto the sofa.  
Today had been weird enough without Jade telling me how I should be going about doing things, in a normal situation without pride & egos on the line. I would have told the guy how I feel.  
But this wasn't a normal situation, this was Randy Orton.  
& he would not win. 

* * *

"Randy" I moaned lightly as he nibbled on my neck,  
"Hmm?" he asked I could feel the smirk on his face against my neck. We where on the plane going to the next town,  
"Stop being a tease" I pleaded as he slowly moved down my neck heading for my spot.  
"What's the fun in that?" he asked & I groaned knowing that I was gonna have to put up with his teasing until we got back to the hotel HOURS from now.  
"Do you really like getting me in this state & making me wait HOURS?" I pouted & he chuckled.  
"Yes, I do" he smirked kissing me so my pout would disappear; "Because I know you enjoy it" he whispered into my ear then continued to kiss me.  
"I fucking hate you sometimes" I growled as I continued to kiss him back. 

* * *

"NEVER, do that to me on a plane ride that long again" I panted as I cuddled into Randy, sweat still clinging to both of our naked body's.  
"Why?" he was still panting also the sex is worth it" I sighed he had a very good point.  
"But the wait is a killer" he laughed lightly.  
"I know, trying having a hard on that long" I giggled slightly noting his arms sliding around me.  
"Kay?" I looked up at him, as I tangled our legs together.  
"Yeah babe?" I asked.  
"What do you think will happen once one of us does lose?" I thought about it,  
"I don't think much will change to be honest, I can't see any of this changing" I nodded towards our naked bodies, "& I can't see us ever stopping being as close as we are" I shrugged.  
"good" he smiled, "Because I was thinking bout what you said the other day in your locker room & I realized how close we really are & I don't want my ego to stop that"  
"Do I hear Mr. Orton raising the white flag?" I smirked & he rolled his eyes.  
"NO! I'm just saying, once one of us do, I don't want it to have to change us" I smiled lightly at him, "You're my best friend Kay, & one of the only people I trust on this seemingly never ending road. I don't think I could lose you"  
I kissed his lips lightly, "You're not going to Randy, I promise, I'll be here pretty much until you send me away" he squeezed me lightly.  
"Never gonna happen Kay" he smiled my favourite smile and rolled us over once more kissing me slowly.  
"This is just one of the many things I love about being your best friend" he smiled down at me, "I can fuck you threw the mattress one minute & be a soppy little dick the next & you don't bother with my mood swings"  
"I never really bother about anything you do" I noted and he chuckled kissing me lightly, he licked my bottom lip asking for entry but I denied him. Lightly he nibbled on my bottom lip the way I liked it, I gasped slightly & he took full advantage sliding his tongue inside my mouth.  
Slowly we kissed seemingly neither of us in the mood or having the energy left to try heating it up.  
"Randy" I moaned lightly" and he gripped onto me lighter. I knew my guard was down but I really couldn't get a grip on it when he kissed me like this, when we kissed like this I felt myself become undone. The only thing that made sense when we kissed like with was the simple fact that I loved him.  
We seemed to kiss forever, & I didn't have a care in the world.  
"I love you" we both muttered at the same time, then froze. My eyes snapped open coming to meet with his.  
"what?" we both asked at the exact same time.

* * *

**A/U  
Ahaa now let the games begin :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/U  
Id like to clear up firstly all my work has been posted on my quizilla account and MUCH more of it. also Rkox.**

Disclaimer. I own none of the wwe stars mentioned.  
that makes me sad.

-  
Randy pulled back slightly, so he could take in my full face,  
"Kay don't fuck with me like that" he looked panicked.  
"You one to talk!" I snapped.  
"Yeah but you can't say that unless" he stopped closing his eyes, a flash of emotion spreading over his face.  
"Unless what Randy? Unless I mean it?" I snapped once more I was seriously annoyed with my self for slipping up like that.  
"Well… yeah!" he replied back calmly.  
"I'd like you to remember that I wasn't the only one who admitted it Randy" I hissed dangerously at him. I crawled out from under him grabbing my clothes, Getting dressed quicker than I would have thought possible.  
I felt him grabbing my arm spinning me around to face him, "Yeah but what I want to know is am I the only one who meant it?" he spat at me letting my arm go with such force I almost lost my balance, "Because if I am then I'd like to know now before its to fucking late!"  
I closed my eyes, suddenly terrified of the power the 6''4 , 245 pound man had over me & I wasn't talking physically.  
"No" I whispered.  
"What?" he asked his voice suddenly softer,  
"No your not the only one" my voice sounded strangled & I bit my lip trying to breathe properly.  
"Really?" he asked & looked at the ground and nodded.  
"Yeah look I'm just gonna go-" I turned but he placed one hand on the door before I could even open it. I turned looking up at him.  
"No" he stated simply, "You're gonna stay here & we're gonna talk this over Kay"  
"What's to talk over, you won, you got what you wanted" I bit my lip.  
"I don't think I did, anyway this isn't about winning anymore… it hasn't been for a long time" I took my hand and lead me over to the bed. He lay back down taking me in his arms as I lay upon his chest.  
He spoke first, "We could make this work you know" he noted & I laughed bitterly.  
"Yeah of course we could" I added sarcastically. I heard him wince he sounded hurt.

"It would work right up until you needed to get one over me, Randy & we both know that"  
"No" he stated biting his lip looking away from me, "That's a lie, I wouldn't need to get one over you, you wouldn't be just-"  
"Sweet nothings won't work with me & you know that" I snapped, I knew I was being a bitch but I wouldn't be just another name on Randy Orton's list.  
"This ISN'T! God damn it Kirsty! You know me okay, you know when I'm lying & MORE so you know me okay why can you believe that I can't live with you as a best friend but you can't believe I love you as more?" he ranted and I sighed.  
"Because Randy" I sighed taking in the truth as I said it, "You're a player, it's what you do, it's what you get off on doing. It's the rules of the game. Rule numer-"  
"Kirsty" his voice pleaded with me to believe him, "look at me" I couldn't help myself so I done just that, his features where twisted into some sort of hurt & confusion.  
"Baby girl, I love you okay. I don't want anyone else I haven't for the three years we've been doing this! Don't you get it? Most girls don't even get three weeks with me but I was so fucking determined to win this game, because I wanted to win you, I feel for you WAY before we started this thing, Kay I need you"  
"Randy" my voice cracked, "I'm not some prize to be won" I so badly wanted to give into him,  
"No but I do love you, Kay please" he begged, "we can make this work, we've proved that over these last three years, nothing needs to change expect for the fact I can call you mine & tell you I love you everyday" I seen a tear slip out of his eye & I slipped once more.  
"You really think we can do this?" he nodded & I sighed, "I won't be another one of your idiot girlfriends Randy" I snapped slightly, "Okay you fuck up ONCE & I'm gone you hear me?" he nodded.  
"Does this mean you willing to give us a shot?" Randy asked and I smiled lightly nodding.  
"Yeah it does" He leaned down & kissed me the way I loved.  
"Good, I was about an inch away from breaking down there, I thought I'd lost you" he mumbled against my lips.  
"I told you before, you'll never lose me" I bit his lip, "That is as long as you don't fool around" he smiled at me.  
"Never gonna happen baby" I pulled him as close as I could against me.  
"Good, then I guess we'll be okay then" he smiled against my lips which I couldn't help return.  
Something in the back of my mind told me this could be perfect. 


	7. Chapter 7

****

A/U  
Id like to clear up firstly all my work has been posted on my quizilla account and MUCH more of it. also Rkox.

Disclaimer. I own none of the wwe stars mentioned.  
that makes me sad.

* * *

"Hey baby" I greeted Randy as he arrived at tonight's arena. He put his bag down took me in his arms and kissed me deeply.

"Hey baby girl" he smiled kissing my forehead, I swayed slightly on the spot, "How are you?" I asked him and he shrugged.  
"Good baby you?" he asked me and I shrugged also.  
"Good" we laughed lightly, we'd been together officially for a year & 4 months now & this was the exact convo we had everyday once we arrived at the arenas.  
"Listen baby I'm running late I REALLY need to go get changed" he noted and I nodded smiling.  
"I know somebody overslept this morning" I winked and he smirked down at me.  
"That wasn't my fault missy & you know that" he smiled at me.  
"Hey don't blame me" I held my hands up in defense & he giggled.  
"that was entirely all you last night" he argued.  
"Hush, just go be a good boy & go get changed you have fans waiting" I laughed lightly he kissed me once more.  
"I love you" he said smiling after he pulled away.  
"Yeah I love you to" I blushed, I still had never gotten used to him saying that to me never mind in public places.  
"Awh" Jade smiled at me, she was still very madly in love with Ted & they were going on two years strong, "Will you ever stop blushing when he tells you that?" she asked.  
"Will you ever stop going lightheaded when ted kisses you?" I challenged back.  
"No" we both stated at the same time then laughed lightly.  
"Its sick" a voice chimed in & I turned to see Barbie.  
"No what's sick is after all this time, you're still crazy about him" I laughed harshly, "That's sick"  
She spluttered lightly & I laughed, "I am NOT still crazy about that idiot, he lost me years ago that's his loss not mine" she growled.  
"Oh yeah, big loss – losing you & winning me" I smirked.  
"I thought I told you this wasn't about winning" I heard him whisper in my ear.  
"Oh- Randy" Barbie smiled at him her voice going up to octaves.  
"Barbie" Randy noted simply, almost sounding bored.  
I turned to him smiling, "Yeah you did, but still" I shrugged placing my hands on his now bare chest. I but my lip lightly as I took in his appearance; He was in his ring gear. I ran my hands down his chest, I felt him tense lightly at my touch.  
"You're a tease girl" he muttered into my ear.  
"Oh yeah I'm the tease," I rolled my eyes at him anyway shouldn't you be planning your match with Ted?" I asked him.  
"Thant was my intention but when I found him he looked distracted slightly" he nodded behind me & sure enough I turned to see Jade sitting on his knee kissing him.  
"So instead I thought I'd take a leaf out of his book. He picked me up lightly & sat me on one of the tables, & then kissed me.  
"You're disgraceful" I mumbled against his lips.  
"You love it" he laughed lightly, the sound was amazing.  
"Maybe I do, what's your point?" he pulled me closer to him & I moaned slightly.  
"That" he pulled away, "I'm not the only disgraceful one" he winked. "When you're done DiBiase" he shouted over his shoulder.  
"Oh Randy there you are" I chuckled lightly at Ted.

* * *

"Shut the fuck up Randy damn it!" I screamed back at him, yeah this was our first argument, ever. Period.  
"Why should I? You can't just drop a bomb like that Kirsty it doesn't quite work that way, by the way Randy by Dads sending me off to the Headquarters for two months & then when I complain I'm gonna miss you ; you start going ape?"  
"Randy it's only two months, we've done this kind of thing before!" I groaned.  
"That's not why we're arguing!" he shouted, "We're arguing because your so cold hearted that I'm not aloud to say thank I'll fucking miss you!"  
"Oh so now I'm cold heart? Lets add that onto the list of what you've already fucking called me, so now I'm a cold heart bitch, slut-"  
"Kay don't" he moaned, trying to take me in his arms, but I shoved him away.  
"No!" I grabbed my coat & headed out of the room, I knew I was being unreasonable but I usually was when I was on my period. I'd talk to him in the morning once I'd cooled off.  
I knocked on Jades door & she answered "Kirsty what's up?" I knew Ted would be in her room.  
"Can you ask Ted if I can have his room for tonight? I & Randy just had a fight & I don't wanna stay there tonight" I noted. Ted showed up beside Jade with his keycard in hand.  
"Sure girl, but are you two okay?" I nodded.  
"We will be" I smiled, "Just need space for tonight I think" they nodded & ted gave me the key that had room 613 on the back.  
"Thanks guys" I noted & turned away from them, I bumped straight into someone.  
"Watch where you're going Barbie!" I snapped, pushing her out of my way.  
"Arguing with Randy huh?" She laughed lightly, "That's we're it all starts honey" I really wasn't in the mood for her.  
"All what starts?" I snapped,  
"The beginning of the end" she winked walking away.  
"I swear to god I'ma break her neck one day" I hissed under my breath as I stepped into the lift.

I couldn't sleep that night at all, I hated the fact I'd argued with Randy. It must have been about 3 in the morning but I didn't care, I hadn't even bothered undressing. I grabbed teds key card & my key card to mine & randy's room.  
I walked down the halls still feeling uneasy, biting my lip, just happy that in moments I could at least be in his presence again.  
I slid the keycard in & opened the door & almost died at what I seen. Randy was kissing Barbie.  
"Well, Well, Well" I laughed lightly some how somewhere deep inside me my defense was pulled up & I was thankful to be a McMahon right now. I didn't want him to see how that had hurt me.  
"Kirsty?" he asked.  
"Oh & suddenly he remembers who I am" I laugh cruelly turning on my heel.  
"Kirsty, no!" I heard the hurt in his voice, I felt him grab my arm roughly spinning me around.  
"This REALLY isn't what it looks like-"  
"Randy don't give me that shit, I'm better than that & you bloody well know it!" I snapped.  
"No honestly, I was gonna push-"  
"When before or after you'd fucked her?" I snapped.  
"Before obviously!" he snapped back.  
"Whatever Randy I don't wanna hear it!" I snapped walking away from him.  
"Kay, please!" he begged chasing after me.  
"Get lost Orton, I told you a long time ago I wouldn't be another one of your idiot girlfriends, if you want someone who's simple & will take you back no matter how much shit you put her threw, she's in your hotel room. Goodbye!" I noted just as the lift closed over. Once the doors opened back up I ran to Ted's room locked the door & threw myself onto the bed letting my guard down once more, only now that I was alone.  
"You're a fucking idiot Kirsty" I muttered to myself, "you should have never believed you where any different from the rest" I moaned at myself.  
I lay the rest of the night crying, & convincing myself that Randy was just one huge mistake in my life & I let myself believe it, & I knew come the morning I could go back to being just a cold heartless bitch that worked for WWE.  
& anyway I thought to myself I'd be flying to headquarters in a few days.

* * *

I sat back on the bed letting the memories wash away. I sat up,  
"Okay, Taxi to airport – airport to HQ for two months. I can do that" I noted I realized last night that I'd need to take it all step at a time.  
I knew once I was writing storylines I'd have a good enough distraction, that's what I always did if I needed to get away. Start writing storylines.  
I grabbed my stuff & headed out the door. I pulled a taxi over I seen Randy out of the corner of my eye & he shook his head as he climbed into his jeep. I turned my head climbing into the back of the cab.  
"Airport please" I heard the cold authority in my voice, I really did sound like my granddad now & I started to wonder what had happened to him to make him so cold either way the sound of my voice told the cab driver I wasn't in the mood for talking.  
Well I thought here goes nothing.

* * *

**a/u & now it gets intresting yeah?**  
**please let me know if youe enjoying this story? :) x**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/U so i felt randy needed to have his say on the matter.**

**Warning. SEX AHEAD!**

I still own nothing!

* * *

I sighed as I walked back to the hotel room, my heart felt crushed; truly I had no idea what I was supposed to do now. Kirsty was literally gone.

I walked back into my hotel room, & instantly seen Barbie, "What are you still doing here?" I groaned.  
"Well I thought that now the distraction was gone" she whispered trying to place her arms around me; I pushed her away disgusted with myself.  
"Get lost Barbie" I heard my voice I was seriously drained of all energy & it could be heard.  
"Don't tell me you're actually bothered about that-"  
"DON'T even Barbie; just don't" I snap, "Now get out of my hotel room & for the love of GOD stay out of my life!"  
"Randy" she whispered, "You kissed me five minutes ago what's changed?"  
"No correction Barbie you threw yourself onto me, I'm disgusted with myself that I even let you in, LEAVE!" I grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the door.  
"Randy you don't mean this" she said as she stepped out of the door.  
"Like hell I do" I slammed the door on her & locked it. I crawled onto my bed.  
"You're a fucking IDIOT Randall, seriously" I mumbled to my self. I picked up my phone & seen I had a text from Ted.

_Hey man, just wondering if you're okay Kirsty came to Jades room a while ago & asked for my room key. Said you to have an argument? I just wanted to check up. Jades real worried about Kirsty, you mean everything to her man. Ted._

I groaned, if I got this text even a fucking hour ago I could have went & sorted everything out. The argument was over nothing! Damn it!  
I texted Ted back, if anyone would make sure Kirsty was okay it would be Jade.

_Can you ask Jade to make sure Kay's okay? Barbie showed up at my room & ended up kissing me & Kirsty seen & she's basically told me to get lost. Yeah I fucked up I know but just ask Jade to make sure she's okay please? Randy._

That's all I really cared about a the moment, I knew Kay she'd hold it all in until she's alone & then she'll let it out & I knew I couldn't go up tonight or she'd literally kill me, hospitalize me at least & that was no joke. I'd go see her in the morning, but for now I'd leave her be.

_Jade said you're a dick & Kirsty does better on her own & times like this & we've to let her get it out her system, she'll be fine till the morning. She said to leave her be & not to expect everything to be fine in the morning. She's not that kind of girl. I'm sorry man I know how much you loved her. Ted.  
_  
Before I could even text back my phone started to ring, I answered.  
"Hello?"  
"RANDY WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING?" I heard Jade scream, "Seriously why was Barbie even in your hotel room?"  
"I don't know she showed up & asked me if Kay was back yet & I said no & she pushed by me then kissed me before I could even ask her what she was doing & just by the luck of hell Kay showed back up then" I groaned.

"Did you kiss Barbie back?" she asked in a cool voice. I sighed.

"Yeah-"

"Randy" she groaned, "Why?"

"I don't know it was a natural reaction but it felt so wrong and I was about to push her away but it was to late" I sighed.

"Jade let me talk to him" I heard Ted say

"Why" she snapped.

"Because you just making him feel worse & I'm sure Kirsty done a good enough job of that" I laughed bitterly.

"Hey man" I heard Ted's voice, "How are you?"

I laughed bitterly once more, "No offence Ted but we don't need to have this conversation" I heard him chuckle

"I tried okay" we both laughed lightly, "I'll let you be man, just don't give up on her"

"I can't" I croaked, "I love her man you know?"

"Yeah I do,"

"Cya"

"Yeah bye" I hung up my phone & sighed at my wallpaper.

It was me & Kirsty about four months ago on our year, we'd kept it simple we didn't want anything over the top. We'd took a weekend to a beach house, just ourselves. I thought back to it, the day had been perfect.

"_Kirsty really what are you doing?" I asked her wrapping my arms around her shoulders.  
"My hairs not sitting the way I want it" she complained,  
"By the time I'm finished with you it won't matter" I whispered into her ear causing her to shiver I kissed her neck up to her chin, I watched her threw the mirror smirking lightly  
"True" she smirked at me through the mirror clearly amused, she picked up her phone & pointed it towards the mirror, taking a picture.  
"Classy" I muttered,  
"Actually" she muttered, "I like it" she showed me the picture & she was right it was actually a very good picture of us.  
"I'm sure I could take better" I bit onto her neck slightly & she moaned,  
"Maybe you could" she breathed although the longer I kissed her neck the weaker in my arms she became. She turned & kissed me not even asking to enter my mouth. I grabbed her pulling her tightly against me as we started walking back towards the bed.  
I lay her down, lying on top of her, kissing her shoulder lightly.  
"I can't believe it's been a year"I whispered to her & she giggled lightly.  
"I know right" I let my hands slid down her shoulders, taking the straps of her bra with me. Easily unhooking it at the back letting it drops to the floor from my hand.  
"It's been amazing though" I noted kissing now her chest taking her nipple in my mouth, liking the way she gasped at my touch.  
"Yeah… amazing" she gasped & I smirked against her.  
I let my hands travel further down her body as she bucked her hips forward. I bit lightly on her nipple & she moaned lightly. I pulled her pants away from her as I kissed further down her body, I let my tongue trace the tattoo on her hip & bit her lip looking down at me.  
"Stop being a fucking tease" she half hissed half begged.  
"This isn't being a tease" I smirked I shifted so I was directly in between her legs, I breathed on her clit placing random kisses on the inside of her legs, "This is being a tease"  
"Rand… stop it!" she bucked her hips forward once more and I chuckled, I loved getting her in this state, so egger for me.  
I dipped my head towards her flicking my tongue over her clit & I felt her hands grip around the back of my head. I smirked & continued to lick her out listening to her moans get louder, I could feel myself harden more each time she moaned my name.  
"Randy, I can't take it anymore… please" she begged and I smirked easily sliding up settling in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I slowly pushed myself inside her,  
"Randy" she whimpered, "Fuck me, please" that's all it took to send me into frenzy & she knew it. I gripped her legs tightly angling her so I could push into her as easily & quickly as possibly.  
"As you wish" I licked her ear biting her earlobe as I started to bang into her with as much force as possible, I could hear the blood pulsing in my ears.  
"Randy" she moaned & I took the encouragement to go faster yanking her up so she was no longer on the bed & pummeled inside of her.  
"Fucking hell Kay" I moaned as she gripped onto me and started to meet my pace, "So fucking tight" Her nails where dragging slowly along my back but it sure as hell felt amazing.  
Somehow she managed to flip us over to I was on my back & she was riding me. Her dominating side during sex was insane & yet I loved it. She bounced on top of me at a speed I wouldn't have thought possible, I gripped her hips guiding her onto me, out moans tangling somewhere in the air becoming one.  
I could feel the bubbling in the pit of my stomach that told me I wasn't going to last much longer. I pulled her off of me & I seen her pout making me chuckle a little, I lay her back on the bed stomach down, my cock throbbing already missing being inside her.  
She raised herself lightly already knowing what to expect, I guided myself into her, able to get deeper inside her from this position & I knew she loved that. She buried her face into a pillow & grabbed the sheets beside her.  
I threw myself inside her in harsh thrusts, "Randy I'm', gonna-"she didn't finish the sentence because she roared into the pillow, I smirked lightly seeing her like this was the most beautiful thing in the world.  
"Same" I groaned pushing into her deeply one more time pouring myself inside her. She moaned a little at that & I slid out of her & then lay beside her.  
"Fucking hell" I mumbled as I pulled her into my chest lying beside me.  
"Hmm" she mumbled at me, "How's my hair" she laughed lightly & I chuckled also.  
"Your always beautiful" she smiled up at me.  
"I really love you Randy" she bit her lip resting a hand on my chest.  
"I know baby, & I love you to, forever I promise" I kissed her forehead.  
_  
I sighed that was just one of the things I was going to miss telling her if we couldn't sort this out, I'd miss everything about her. I loved her. 

* * *

A/U so how we all feeling about Randy now :) 3


	9. Chapter 9

****

**A/U  
_So i thought, kirsty & her dad needed some bonding time :)_**

_i still dont own anyone :/_

****

review? xx

* * *

I sighed as I got off the plane; I was to go back on tour with Raw. My two months out in HQ had been hell. I wrote like there was no tomorrow, Vince was happy.

Basically, if you asked me anything I done other than write storylines, I wouldn't be able to tell you. I needed to be on the road & I needed my best friend to get threw this, though I'd never admit that, but without Randy I was lost. The only thing I knew without him was storylines.  
Sad I know, but when you're friends with someone for so long, then fall in love with them. It was kind of hard to suddenly stop all contact with them, & insanely hard. I walked in the arena I had already been to tonight's hotel & successfully avoided everyone at the hotel.  
I walked straight to my granddads offices not even bothering to knock, I seen my mum, dad & papa all sitting around chatting casually.  
"Princess" my granddad announced standing up hugging me, I hugged him back  
"Powder puff" My dad smiled I was still very much a daddies girl & a hug from him was exactly what I needed right now. I flew into his arms hugging him tightly & he chuckled hugging me back.  
"I think she missed you" my mum laughed,  
"I don't think its me you missed" he whispered into my ear, & I glanced up at him, bitting my lip & nodded neither Vince nor my mum would have noticed, but my dad did & that's all he needed.  
"I think I'm going to take my little girl out for lunch, what do you say powder puff" I smiled at him.  
"Okay, but can I get a hug before you leave?" Steph, said and I laughed hugging her tightly.  
My dad walked out in front of me & I walked out behind him, "I noticed growing up Kirsty that when you were stressed or excited your imagination would run wild, Vince took complete advantage of that got you into writing storylines" he started, as he slung an arm over my shoulders, "Then I noticed a pattern, as the years went on, the more storylines you hit out with the more you were stressed" he finished as we reached his car, we climbed in.  
"What's your point?" I asked him settling into the seat & he pulled out of the parking spot.  
"You've wrote about 7 years worth of storylines, so good that Vince is considering keeping them for different superstars for the run up to wrestlemania each year" he sighed, "He hurt you bad didn't he baby girl" I winced I didn't like being so obvious.  
"Is it that obvious" I moaned dipping my head.  
"Not to anyone else but me, actually everyone's so impressed by the way you've gotten straight to work & not missed a beat… me not so much powder puff"  
"I'm sorry daddy"  
"HEY!" he roared, "Its not you're fault, I was real happy to see you so in love" I bit my lip,  
"I really did love him daddy" I whispered, "Did he even tell anyone what really happened I snapped?"  
My dad laughed, "The whole roster found out everyone was in the halls having on of Vince's, pre Wrestlemania talks? & she walked up to Randy tried to kiss him & Randy SNAPPED" my dad laughed, "Called her everything under the sun, let everyone see her for what she really was about how she destroyed everything he'd ever loved & how kissing her was the biggest mistake of his life" my dad trailed off & I knew there was more to the story,  
I narrowed my eyes at him "What did you do" he chuckled,  
"Nobody cheats on my baby girl at gets away with it. I punched his fucking cunt in" he spat  
"I had half the roster holding me back, worst thing was he just stood there & let me hit him. He looked well… lost" I growled.  
"Don't dare take his side" I snapped he laughed pulling up outside an ice cream parlour, & this time I laughed.  
"Im starting to wonder who knows me better you or Jade" I laughed.  
"I'd vote me & I'm not taking his side I'm just saying, try not to give him to much of a hard time. Generally he looks lost without you"  
"Dad he cheated on me!" I snapped.  
"I know baby girl, but by what I heard Barbie came onto him"  
I rolled my eyes as my dad got us both ice cream, got mine the way I liked it. We started to walk down the street as the sun beamed down on us, the ice cream felt good in the weather.  
"I'm not saying he's not an idiot but I busted him up pretty badly, I'm just saying don't be a bitch towards him, I've seen you when you set out to ruin peoples lives you do it very well & I don't think he deserves that" I sighed my dad always knew how to walk me around.  
"What do does he deserve then?" my dad shrugged,  
"That's entirely up to you, I can't help you there & I wont tell you what to do with your life, I'm just here to pick you up & dust of your scarped knees when you fall & hurt yourself" he smiled hugging me. I tipped his nose with my ice cream and laughed lightly.  
"It's good to have you home powder puff" I smiled at him.  
"Surprisingly good to be home" I laughed, which wasn't a lie I had missed everything about being the road, & I meant everything. As that thought ran threw my head I seen Randy's car drive by me, I couldn't see in the car as the windows though as they were tinted. Like always, apparently not much had changed.

* * *

**A/U**  
**ENJOY :)**

**so yeah every girl should have her daddy by her side at all times :) xx**


	10. Chapter 10

****

**a/u these next few chapters are going to be mildy depressing.  
but hey its all a owrk in progress :)**

i still dont own anyone.

* * *

Both me & my dad walked back threw the halls of the arena, it was nearing show.

"Dad you need to go get ready" I smiled at him.  
"I know but sometimes I miss just spending time with you" he smiled at me, & I hugged him,  
"We can do it again sometime, I promise" he laughed messing up my hair, kissed my forehead  
"Okay powder puff, stay out of trouble" he smiled at me & I nodded as he walked away.  
I walked aimlessly through the halls trying to find jade hoping she wouldn't be in a locker room with Ted.  
"Kay?" I heard behind me & I turned on my heel. I took in a deep breath I was SO not prepared for seeing him yet, & yet there he was. I was pretty sure his expression mirrored mine. Shocked & wide eyed.  
"Go away Randy" I pleaded. My guard was still down & it was annoying me. I wanted to be cruel & blunt with him, & yet I couldn't.  
"Can't I at least talk to you Kay?" he begged, he didn't move from where he was a few feet up the hall.  
"No" I said simply, "we can't" he took a step forward & I took a step backwards.  
"Kay, I'm not stupid enough to try anything or ask you back out, I just want you to hear it from my point of view"  
"My dad told me what you said, thanks by the way. I always wanted to whole roster to know my business" I snapped, I could feel the McMahon defense rising & I was more than thankful.  
"I didn't mean it to happen like that, she should have took the hint when I threw her out of my hotel room" I laughed bitterly.  
"Nice touch, but I have one question" I smirked at my own evilness, "before or after you fucked her" I seen his heart crush by the look on his face, something in the back of my mind tugged.  
I'd never seen Randy like this over a girl, I'd never seen him tell a girl he loved her other than myself & I had never seen him try to get a girl back after so long of her giving up on him, nor did he usually deny the cheating.  
"Before, I haven't had anyone, since you" he admitted & I almost swallowed my tongue.  
"What do you mean?" I asked slowly unsure of how to take the comment, it didn't make sense in my head.  
"I mean I've been so fucking cut up over you since you left, just left me, I can't just go hook with another girl Kay. It doesn't work like that. You won remember? This tends to happen to the loser" his voice was so tiny & so small.

I could hear my dads words in the back on my mind telling me to be nice to him.  
"I thought you said this wasn't about winning?" I whispered & he laughed lightly. The sound was as beautiful as ever  
"yeah I did didn't I? Maybe that's because I always knew I'd lose to you, I always did" I put my head down.  
"just move on randy, please?" I begged lightly & I seen him sigh nodding lightly.  
"If its what you want, I'll try for you" he paused, "Only if you can look me in the eye & tell me you can't see us anymore, or ever again"  
I took a deep breath looked him straight in the eye and said boldly "I can't see us anymore Randy, Or ever again. Seeing you kiss someone else hurt to damn bad" I closed my eyes before I could see his face.  
"Okay" I heard him sigh, "& I'm sorry Kay I would have never kissed her first, I promising you that now" I sighed nodding.  
"That helps a little" he shifted towards me once more & I didn't try move away.  
"If you ever want to try again Kay, & I mean ever no matter what the circumstance is, just say. I'd drop the world just to kiss you once more" we both sighed.  
"Why?" I asked I don't know why I asked but I had to know.  
"I don't like the idea of knowing your lips weren't the last that touched mine" he admitted honestly & I felt my heart shatter once more as I found it hard to keep it together.  
"Randy" I whispered, & he cut me off.  
"I know & I don't expect you to baby girl, but as I've said I lost & I'll always love you, anytime I promise okay?" I nodded my head and he pressed his lips to my forehead, "I love you forever Kay"  
He turned and left once more seeming to know that's exactly what I needed. I slid down the wall beside me & started to cry lightly, "I still love you to Randy" I whispered wishing he'd heard me

* * *

A few weeks had passed & I had hardly seen Randy & when we did occasionally bump into each other, we didn't speak. Though this weird presence sank around the air & we weren't the only ones who had noticed it, everytime I felt it. I felt as if I was being choked to death, or somehow I couldn't breathe.  
I wasn't a stupid girl, I knew why this was. I still loved Randy, but by god I wouldn't be another play thing, he knew that.  
As much as I tried to tell myself what I had done was right, each day was beginning to become more & more of a struggle, my thoughts where constantly about Randy & little things would bring sudden flashbacks & memories to me.  
It wasn't healthy.  
I sighed as I walked down the arena corridor handing out storylines; this was the only thing I seemed to be good at these days. Stupid storylines.  
I was about to walk into Ted & Cody's locker room but stopped when I heard Randy's voice.  
"Come on man you need to pull yourself together" I heard Cody say to him, "Your Randy Orton for fucks sake" I heard the familiar sigh of Randy. It brought back a tenfold of different memories causing me to shiver lightly.  
"Cody, it's just not that simple I fucking love her man" he groaned, "I can't focus on a single thing apart from working out & wrestling!" I could practically see the way his face would fall into his hand as he was aggravated with himself; I bit my lip letting my head fall back against the wall as I listened in more.  
"Randy come on, you can get over this man-"  
"No I can't for the first time in my life, the first time I don't actually fuck up, well I didn't go out my way to fuck up this happens!" I ranted.  
"Its called Karma, but seriously you aren't doing yourself any favors by sitting in here by yourself"  
I pulled a confused face, This was Ted & Cody's room, Randy wasn't with Legacy anymore so he got a locker of his own.  
"Barbie keeps showing up at my locker-room door & I'm sick of denying her" my eyes narrowed at her name, "so I thought since I knew you & Ted were working on your match tonight I could get some peace in here"  
"Barbie… seriously needs to get a grip & understand you don't want her" Cody snapped & I heard Randy giggle.  
"I know right?" I sighed biting my lip; I hardly ever heard Randy say. I know right? Outside of NC, on out hill.  
"Well come work out with us or something, I'm actually worried about you man" Cody admitted, "I mean how bad can it be" he stopped suddenly & I knew the way Randy would glare at him, with those cold eyes that he usually only kept for in the ring, "Well" Cody started again, "What's the worst thing about it all" I heard Randy sigh once more & I was unsure if I wanted to hear this.  
"Other than not being able to hold her & kiss her, tell her how much I love her?" he groaned lightly, "the worst thing is knowing I had her after so long of trying to gain her trust after SO long of fighting for her, knowing that she could be anyone else now. Like right this second she could be with some other guy & that's me lost her forever, more so it's probably worse knowing she regrets ever letting me in, ever loving me, every trusting me. She just regrest us, that's what hurts most" he concluded & I felt my heart break once more.  
Why do you do this to yourself Kirsty? I knew if I stood there any longer I'd do something stupid so I chapped the door once lightly.  
"Come in" Cody shouted, I walked in & instantly found Randy's eyes on mine, I could have sworn he muttered "talk of the devil" but I'm not completely sure.  
"I'll get out of your hair" he muttered leaving on the same beat before any of us could say anything.  
"Don't look at me like that Cody" I mumbled as I handed him his & teds script.  
"I'm sorry it just" he trailed off.  
"I know" I sighed, "I heard some of what you guys said" I bit my lip. I turned quickly on my heel and walked no general direction still thinking about what Randy said.

I had made my way back to the hotel I had noticed I was starting to become a mere shell of the girl I one was. I used to be so happy & content with life & now I was dull & surely lifeless.  
I pressed the lift going up to my floor, it opened to show the only man I'd ever truly want to see, damn it. I needed to speak to him anyway. He put his head down & tried to step by me, I stepped out the lift & then turned grabbing his wristing lightly,  
"Um Randy?" his name seemed to burn my mouth with a longing.  
"Kay?" he asked surprised, I gulped.  
"I just wanted you to know, I heard some of what you said to Cody the other day & um, I don't regret us & I don't want you to think that I do. I could never regret anything that made me so happy" I shrugged letting so of his wrist, I turned to walk but this time he caught my wrist.  
"Thank you" he breathed, "That helps… a little" I nodded.

"I thought it might have" I smiled lightly at him & he let go of me & headed back into the lift. I sighed, how I wished I could join him.


	11. Chapter 11

**a/u i actually LOVE this part. no joke.**

still, i dont own them. *sigh* 

* * *

"Jade I'm not going & that's final" I groaned, jade had been trying for the last half hour to convince me to go clubbing with her, I wasn't having any of it.  
"YES you are, Teds went out for the night & I've already told Ted I'm going to go out we ARE having a girl's night out & THAT IS FINAL!" I groaned once more as Jade dragged me by the arms threw the hotel.  
"Jade I don't want to!" I moaned as she continued to drag me.  
"Bitch don't give a shit" she laughed lightly, I knew I was better just to give in but I didn't want to go start drinking, if I didn't I might not stop & then she'd complain in the morning about the state I got into.  
"Fine" I grumbled as she pulled me into my hotel room to get changed. I didn't put on anything spectacular, a pair of dark tight ass jeans, a cut up old RVD t-shirt that I had customized long ago when he was still with wwe & was real close to my dad, I had cut it up not leaving much to the imagination & left my hair down straightly.  
I turned to Jade who seemed happy enough with what I was wearing & pulled me out the door.  
We bantered lightly & I had to admit the only time I'd felt normal lately is when I was with Jade. We climbed inside a cab and Jade muttered, "Take us to a good bar around here please?" the cab driver nodded & started driving.  
He pulled up not to long after outside a busy looking club & truth be told I was a little excited to be out with my girly scout once more.  
We gave him a 50 & jumped out. We barely got up to the door before the bouncer noticed who we where.  
"Ladies, please don't try tell us you where going to stand in that line?" I looked up wide eyed this always helped getting in, "Famous girls like you no, you ladies go right ahead and enjoy you're evening" the bouncer ushered us inside & me and jade laughed.  
"Fool proof" I muttered,  
"Everytime" she replied back as we headed straight to the bar.  
"Kirsty I know your single but-"  
"Nuh uh girly, you dragged me out here & I will get as shitfaced as I want and dance with who I was. Its called being single"  
"I wouldn't remember" she rolled her eyes & I nodded.  
"Teds a good guy though so fuck it" I shrugged as me & Jade started doing shots.  
"I do, on a regular basis" I groaned & not at the burning in the back of my throat.  
"Jadeeeee," I whined "To much information" she rolled her eyes as we continued to start doing shots.  
"Oh my gosh you have your old rvd tee on" she laughed & I rolled my eyes.  
"You're quick" I rolled my eyes downing yet another shot.  
"I didn't notice okay, & it's a lil random" she chuckled.  
"I miss my uncle dam okay" & she shook her head.  
"I know me to actually" we both downed our final shots & I met eye contact with the bartender and nodded, he started to pour another tray of shots for us.  
We carried on for most of the night, either drinking at the bar or dancing with each other I knew it would be shit to leave her by herself. Boys came & went as they always did none of them catching my attention.  
It was border lining on 2 o clock when we decided to head back to the hotel. I needed once again got up to go pee before we left.  
I weaved in and out of the people; I could feel the breeze from the open door that was the back entrance, hitting my face it felt amazing.  
I done my business and walked back out, "Hey there" a voice sang to me & I looked up not seeing anyone I knew.  
"Hi" I said trying to walk past him; the dickhead grabbed my arm tugging me towards him.  
"Come dance" he smiled and I tried to pull away once more & he wasn't letting go of my arm.  
"No can't sorry I'm just leaving" I tried to smile it off but he really wasn't letting go.  
"I said come dance" he pulled roughly on my arm and I growled.  
"I'm giving you 10 seconds to let go of my arm dickwad or I'ma break every bone in your face"  
"A pretty little thing like you has got a nasty tongue, around here that will cause you trouble dear-"  
"She fucking said let go of her" a voice rang with rage & I didn't even need to turn to see who it was.  
"& who the fuck are you" he asked, Randy didn't even think twice about it, he just punched him.  
"Randall Keith fucking Orton" he spat at the guy, "& you ever lay a finger on her again, I will kill you" Randy placed a hand behind me on the small of my back leading me to the entrance.  
"Jades just out there but she found Ted on the way in, so I doubt they would have stopped making out yet" he rolled his eyes about to turn away. I stopped him,  
"Thank you" I smiled up at him & he rolled his eyes.  
"I wasn't gonna let some stupid little prick manhandle you" he smiled down at me. I felt that tugging at the pit of my heart telling me to do something I knew I shouldn't.  
"I can take care of my self Randy" I rolled my eyes and we both chuckled,  
"I know you can, but I like doing it for you, always have" he ran a hand down the side of my face which I couldn't help lean into.  
"I feel like I owe you a drink or something" he rolled his eyes.  
"Kirsty don't be stupid you don't owe me anything, I don't want anything from you" I looked up into his eyes & smiled.  
"Yeah there is you told me a while ago" he raised an eye brow & I stood on my tiptoes & kissed him lightly, he kissed back & we just stood holding each other for a few minutes. Kissing like we used to, I enjoyed it more than I should have.  
"You said you didn't expect me to kiss you then but you wanted my lips to be the last you've kissed, now you have it" I smiled at him & he smiled back lightly.  
"I might save you more often" & I rolled my eyes.  
"Smooth Orton" I rolled my eyes & he hugged me in for a hug,  
"Go Jade will be waiting" I nodded & walked out of the club sure enough to find her waiting inside a cab for me, I said a casual hi to ted & I hopped into the cab with Jade.  
"What took you so long?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.  
"Idiot boys trying to manhandle me to dance" & she shrugged.  
"Oh I thought…" she trailed off & I laughed.  
"I thought you'd seen Randy" she mumbled.  
"I seen him yeah" I looked out my window & she didn't press any further on the subject. 

* * *

I woke up the next morning & groaned lightly, I'd only woken up because there was a knock at my door. I opened it to find room service,  
"sorry to bother you, but a man last night asked me to give this to you this morning" he handed me a tray which had, a bottle of irn-bru (a drink I'd fallen in love with one year over in Glasgow, Scotland) a full English breakfast & a bar of chocolate. _My hangover cure.  
_I smiled lightly taking the tray from him. "A Mr. Orton by any chance?" the man nodded,  
"Can you please send him up pancakes, a bottle of red bull, he don't like the caned shit, & leave him a note saying morning with 4 'o's in the middle please?" I laughed lightly & the man nodded.  
"Is that all ms?" I nodded as I closed the door taking my tray of food to my bed. I sat on my bed & turned the TV on.  
I started to eat my breakfast instantly feeling better, a nice shower & I'd be set for the day, & Randy knew it. I lifted up my bottle of irn-bru & seen a piece of paper under it. I picked it up confused.  
I instantly noticed it was Randy's handwriting.  
_Morning Kay,  
Its about 5:03 am & me & Ted have just checked into the hotel,  
& I as you have probably guessed; I haven't stopped thinking about you all night, for obvious reasons. Thanks for that by the way, that was something else.  
Anyway, Ted was complaining he was hungry (as usual) & I know how bad your hangovers get if you don't get exactly what you want. So I ordered it for you so maybe you don't start stripping people of they're tittles & totally annihilating WWE today ; as funny as it has always been to watch, I'ma cut everyone some slack, mostly you're granddad, he always seemed to get it worst off.  
Anyway enjoy your breakfast & I'll see you around I guess.  
I love you,  
Randy ( : x  
_I re-read it a few times giggling lightly, & then suddenly started to cry, "Damn you Randy" I muttered.  
My door knocked once & I opened it to see Jade smiling lightly at me then her face fell seeing me cry. I stopped almost automatically.  
"Girl, what's up?" I handed her the letter and nodded to the bed.  
"Who managed to get you irn-bru?" she asked and then started to read the letter.  
"No, he didn't & what does he mean thank you?" she asked, "& Ted isn't always hungry" she snapped lightly & I giggled lightly.

Shit. I never told her about that last night.  
"I um kissed him last night" I muttered,  
**"WHAT?"  
**"LET me explained" I started as we sat on my bed.  
I fell into an explanation of how I had over heard Randy & Cody & how those lead to last night.  
"I don't know okay, I was drunk, I can't deny he's hot & when I'm drunk I like to kiss people" I shrugged.  
"Uhuh, & it doesn't help when your still madly in love with him right?" she asked, I could tell she was slightly annoyed that I was trying to brush it off so easily.  
Normally I would snap at jade tell her she was stupid & move away from her, but I learnt long ago that when Randy was involved nothing was normal. So I dropped my head,  
"Something likes that yeah" I mumbled.  
"Girl" she moaned lightly, "If you're not going to give him another chance you need to move on" my head snapped up.  
"OF COURSE I'm not giving him another chance, he cheated on me" I snapped at her.  
"Kirsty" she started uneasily, "I'm not gonna lie, I actually believe him. Barbie has always forced herself on Randy-"  
"Being forced upon is one thing, kissing them back is another!" I snapped in a deadly harsh tone.  
"& I don't agree with that but Kirsty," she sighed, "A lot was going on with you two at that EXACT moment & its an automatic reaction to kiss back" she noted.  
"I can't believe you're sitting there defending him!" I breathed.  
"I can't believe you're to stubborn to give him another chance" she noted softly.  
"I won't be the next Barbie" I sighed.  
"Kirsty take a good look at him the next time you see him, look at the way he looks at you NO PINES over you, he's lost girl & you are to" she shrugged.  
"Jade-"  
"I'm not saying run down the corridor & into his room right now, but what I'm saying is y'all aren't moving on, y'all love each other & y'all need to just sit down & talk it out. Randy's sorry girl & everyone can see that, you just need to seriously ask you're self. Do you really wanna live without him?" I heard myself gasp inwardly at the thought,  
"Exactly girl, & just think if he really thinks your not going to take him back, he'll slowly move on, but move on he will, & then he'll get married & have a little family & you'll be left thinking of what could have been… don't risk it"  
"I'll think on it" I muttered she stood & hugged me.  
"I'ma need to go, your grandfather wants to see me right now something about pay per views" she shrugged, "I'll check in later okay?" I nodded as she left my room.  
She left & I groaned, I knew she was right but by god I couldn't take him back, I mean he cheated. My one condition, my one request.  
But as soon as I thought that I realized, my love from Randy wasn't restricted my conditions & requests. My love for Randy was unconditional.


	12. Chapter 12

****

**A/U  
i love this story truely i do. but sadly theres only a few more parts till its end.**

and even after all this. i still dont own anyone

* * *

I lay on my bed I had had about half an hour since Jade left to really think everything over.

I sighed as once more the door went I groaned, cant a girl just have a hangover morning in her hotel room?  
I opened the door & smiled seeing randy in the door way, looking rough as hell.  
"Mooooring?" he said and I laughed,  
"Yeah?" I shrugged leaning against my doorframe, "Hangover?" he nodded lightly & I giggled.  
"Pancakes help though" he smiled at me,  
"I thought so & after that breakfast & Irn-bru" I smiled lightly. He smiled,  
"Anyway just came to say morning, I was gonna send a note back & then realized we must seem like 5th graders so" he shrugged 'morning" he was about to walk away when I stopped him.  
"Randy wait" I called lightly, "Come on in" I smiled.  
He looked so confused; "um okay?" he asked walking by me.  
We both sat on the bed & I could see he was still trying to work out why he was here.  
"Okay I'm just tell you straight, I miss my best friend" I shrugged turning the TV on via the remote. He laughed lightly, shock covering his face.  
"What you wanna watch?" I asked him.  
"Wait" he stopped me, "That's it no lecture no nothing, I'm just aloud back in your life?" he spluttered clearly confused.  
"Yeah?" I asked uneasily, did he want me to shout at him.  
"I hurt you –"  
"AS a boyfriend yeah, as a best friend, you were well the best?" I asked & shrugged.  
"So I'm aloud to be your best friend again?" he asked & nodded,  
"If you want to be, now what do you wanna watch?" I asked him  
"I dunno, flick threw" I nodded.

"RANDY ORTON PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I screamed laughing loudly,  
"NOT UNTILL YOU GIVE ME BACK MY BABY OIL!" he shouted back dangling me upside down with one leg carrying me down the arena halls.  
"RANDY!" I whinned,  
"Nuhuh" he laughed, "You're not winning this one" he laughed still danling me by the ankle.  
"I thought you said it wasn't about winning" I said before I even thought about it, my hand quickly covered my mouth, eye whidening & he stopped walking, thankfully he never dropped me though.  
After a moment he continued walking, "Yeah but like you said that was a different situation, your not winning this one" he smirked that sexy playful glint back in his eye & I pouted, thankful that he managed to brush it off so easily.  
Truth be told, me & Randy had been best friends again for about a month & a half now & he was surprisingly okay with just being friends, though it was painfully obvious we where still in love with each other, we where just happy to be in each others company again.  
I knew Randy was far to acceptable when I slipped up like this, but I was more than thankful & I'm sure he knew it.  
"So you going to Shannon's Party this weekend?" he asked getting water out of the water dispenser.  
"You know it" I smiled up at him, "You?"  
"for sure girl" he smiled at me.  
"I love NC, its so beautiful" I smiled.  
"I know & yet we're still never there long enough" he smiled at me, when he bent down to get the water I flipped myself around his back so he was now giving me a go carry.  
I sighed, "I know I miss our little hill sometimes"  
"Sometimes?" he asked smirking,  
"Okay so I miss it a lot" I pouted once more.  
"Stop pouting" he begged and I smiled lightly, "Thank you I need to go get ready so I'ma have to love you & leave you STOP POUTING!" he shouted causing a few superstars to turn & look at us.  
"Fine" I stuck my tongue out at him & he stole his baby oil quickly out of my hand & then hugged me & left. I sighed as I watched him go.  
"Love you to, please don't leave" I muttered to myself as I turned and headed to help out around the arena

* * *

I was helping clean up around the arena, most of the guys had left by now to go get ready for Shannon's party & I was kind of in a world of my own.  
I stopped when I heard voices down the hall.

"Why'd you hang around her anyway!" I knew the voice well it was Barbie, my eyes n

arrowed as I thought about her.

"Because Barbie I love her!" I heard Randy snap, "Now fuck off"  
"Just tell me why you keep waiting around for her! When she hasn't given you the time of day!" I heard her groan, my fists automatically clenched into fists, one of these days…  
"BECAUSE!" he roared, "I THINK IF I STICK AROUND AND ACTUALLY PROVE THAT I HAVE CHANGED, SOMETHING I WOULDN'T NEED TO DO IF YOU WEREN'T SO MUCH OF A WHORE BY THE WAY, SHE MIGHT ACTUALLY WAKE UP ONE DAY AND REALISE THAT SHE LOVES ME TO!" I bit my lip & closed my eyes, my heart shattering into pieces. I really have to stop listening to his conversations.  
"I do that everyday" I mumbled to myself.  
"Randy" she mumbled,  
"& if you hadn't flung your self onto me I would still be with her! FUCK did you even know I was going to ask her to marry me Barbie? Yeah that's right big bad player randy FINALLY found who he wanted to settle down with & you ruined that for me, why where you even there Barbie? WHY?"  
"Every think that I love you randy" I heard a snarl leave my mouth when she said that, no one but me should be saying that. I froze as that thought ran threw my head.  
No one but me.  
"Yeah Barbie I did that much is painfully obvious!" he groaned, "Though I have no idea why I used you for sex for a while & then dumped you? I never EVER told you I loved, you hell I didn't even come back & yet for some reason you love me?"  
"Randy" she sighed, "Why won't you just give us a shot again?"  
"For the same reason we broke up" he mumbled, "You're not her." He started simply, "You & everyone else knew Barbie don't lie to yourself, it's always been kay & by god I'll get her back some how. I don't care if I need to go to the end of the earth and back, I just" he stopped and sighed, "I can't & I won't give up on her" he shook his head.  
"Wow" was all she said,  
"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get ready for a party" he added in a cruel cool voice.  
I heard feet shuffle & I stole a glance around the corner & seen Randy heading out the door & Barbie walking my way. My fists where still clenched & I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself back, she'd tried to steal Randy way to many times now.  
As she walked around the corner I grabbed her by the shoulders dragging her down to connect with my face, when she fell to the ground I just climbed on top of her laying into her & this girl called her self a wrestler!  
"KIRSTY WHAT THE FUCK?" she screamed.  
"I" punch "Just Don't Like you" punch "& I'm sick of you harassing" head but "Randy" punch, "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM YOU GOT ME BITCH?" I screamed grabbed her hair bouncing it off the floor.  
Tears streaming down her face & her cries of pain weren't enough to make me stop; I had held all this in for far too long.  
"Kirsty, I'll stop I swear" she cried.  
I just kept laying into her, "Fuck you Barbie, this has been a long time coming" I couldn't stop myself. A pair of arms grabbed me & I screamed in rage I was by far not done!  
"Powder Puff" I heard my dads cool voice say in my ear, "calm down baby come on" He placed me on my feet and I noticed my granddad helping Barbie up.  
My god she was flowing with blood, & already bruises were starting to form, & her head looked bust open. Granddad is going to kill me.  
My pap shot me a look & I shrugged, "Bitch has had it coming to her for a long time, she had to learn her place you don't fuck with McMahons! Or Levesque's & hell you certainly don't mess with two in fucking one!" I spat pride pouring out of me. I could see my papa looked somewhat proud of the way I'd defended the family name, that was until he looked at Barbie's face again & then he grimaced.  
EMT's showed up to take Barbie away & my dad finally let go of me.  
"Kirsty" my papa sighed.  
"Don't Kirsty me, you know damn well everything that bitch is done & I'm sick to death of it!" I snapped.  
He shrugged & shot a look at my dad who done the same,  
"Don't let it happen again okay? Or I'll send you to collage for two years, & it won't be wrestling realated!" my dad smirked & my face dropped.  
"You're not for real? & plus who would write your storylines" I smirked."Your mother" papa smirked back.  
"don't you talk about my mamma" I smirked and they both laughed lightly.  
"Go & Just don't hurt anyone one else please?" I nodded and walked out to the car


	13. Chapter 13

**A/U  
Yeah the end is near. be sad.**

i still own nout.  
not the song & not the wrestlers.  
*sigh*

* * *

I had gotten back to the hotel now, I was in deep thought about what Randy had said, I kept going back & forth in my mind about what was the right thing to do.  
Should I get back with him, should I just stay friends with him, should I stop being friends all together because by being friends I was stringing him along?  
I was getting ready for Shannon's party, I still didn't know what I was wearing, so I was prancing around in my underwear when the door went,  
"Jesus Jade why are you always so early" I muttered to myself. I opened the door slightly then walked back over to the bed trying to work out what to wear.  
"Um" I heard a voice say that CERTAINLY wasn't Jades, I spun on my heel quickly to see Randy's eyes traveling over every inch of my body.  
"Randy" I breathed, "Um your not jade?" I laughed and he chuckled still staring.  
"Um no Jade & Ted are going to be 'late' so she told me to give you a lift up instead" I rolled my eyes, it's a wonder Jade wasn't pregnant with the way her & Ted go at it.  
"Oh, okay" I smiled lightly, "Help me pick, you've seen me in both these outfits & you're honest, which one looks better on me?" I smiled and he walked over to me & looked on the bed,  
"The blue top & the shorts, for sure" he smiled down at me surprisingly looking in my eyes & not at my half naked body.  
"I'll go let you get ready-"  
"Randy shut up" I rolled my eyes, "This is nothing you haven't seen before, & all I need to do is put clothes on, hair & make ups already done see?" I ruffled my hair & he laughed.  
"You're such an extraordinary girl kirsty you know that" he said sitting on the edge of my bed.  
"No I didn't" I blushed lightly, "But that you I guess?" I shrugged pulling my SHORT shorts on.  
"May I ask why you choose this outfit?" I asked him trying to change the subject.  
"The same reason you considered it, The Denim shorts make your ass look amazing & the blue shirt looks classy & yet still shows your boobs the way you like them shown" he shrugged casually.  
"Awh Randy" I said fake sweetly, clapping his head like a dog, as I stood in front of him "You know me so well" he rolled his eyes.  
"Believe it" he smiled up at me, he grabbed the loops on my shorts & pulled me onto him so I was straddling him, "Can I get my hug now?" he smirked and I nodded shirting on his lap so I could hug him.  
He rapped his arms around me as I lay my head on his shoulder and arms around him, my heart fluttered as it always did when I was with Randy. In other company, we would pull away by now but I had long since realized if me & Randy weren't with other people we could lay like this for hours.  
He put his face in the crook of my neck and he sighed, clearly content. That hurt, it always did. To see how easy it really could be, I could so easily turn my head to the side & kiss him right now. And he would kiss back, & then I could tell him I love him- I stopped myself it only hurt to imagine it all.  
"Randy" I mumbled softly, still neither of us moved,  
"Yeah baby?" he tightened his arms around me slightly,  
"when we hug" I started uneasily, "does it ever remind you, you know of us?" I wasn't sure if I was about to over step a line we'd both drawn unspoken.  
"Yeah it does" he answered honestly, "If I'm honest, that's one of the reasons I enjoy it so much, it makes me believe if only for a while that you really do forgive me for being an idiot" he mumbled into my neck.  
"As a best friend I do" I mumbled back. He lifted his head and I done the same after him wondering why he moved.  
"I don't mean as a best friend Kirsty, I mean as just Randy" he sighed closing his eyes.  
"If it helps" I mumbled, "I want to forgive you, part of me just… can't" I sighed and he nodded.  
"Yeah that helps… a little" his lips we're so close & thinking about kissing him a few moments before had not helped how badly I wanted to kiss him right now.  
"What helps more, my kisses or my talks?" I asked him glancing up into his eyes.  
"Both I guess" he said confused.  
"Good" I breathed as I leaned up as stole his lips from him, He automatically kissed back hardly even missing a beat. I pulled away after a minute.  
"I'm so sorry Randy" I breathed, eyes still closed lips still tingling.  
"Don't be" he whispered to me, "That means your regret it & by god it would hurt more to thing you regret it that actually doing it" I nodded agreeing with him.  
"Then I'm not sorry I guess" we stared at each other for a moment.  
"We'll be late if we don't move" Randy smiled lightly and I nodded.  
Im such a bad person, I thought to myself.  
"See since I dressed you, I'm picking your shoes" he smiled as he stood lifting me with him & standing me on my feet. He walked over to my shoe suitcase & pulled out a blue pair that I hadn't worn in forever,  
"You bought me those heels" I smiled & he laughed lightly.  
"Yup, & you're wearing them because I remember buying them because I knew they'd go with that top" he smiled at me handing me the heels. I slid them on and laughed lightly.  
"Sometimes I wonder if you're gay Mr. Orton" I smirked as he walked around the suitcase to me.  
"I'm gay?" he raised an eyebrow & I nodded smirking I was very close to his height now. He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around so my back was to him & he pointed to the full length mirror on the bathroom door.  
"No Gay man could make you look that hot" he smirked & I rolled my eyes. Turning back to him.  
"That's a lie, you just did" I smiled and he rolled his eyes, then swooped down & kissed me once more. I swayed lightly, so I held onto his shoulders for support. He knew kissing me like this with so much passion always made my legs go weak!  
"Gay men" he mumbled, "Can't make you weak like that" he mumbled & continued to kiss me for a few more minutes until he pulled away.  
I licked my bottom lip disgracefully tasting him once more, "Very True" I nodded before opening my eyes meeting his. There was a mix between humor, lust & love in his eyes that drove me to the edge of insanity just looking at him.  
"Party?" I mumbled and he nodded as I grabbed my bad & we walked out the door, my head swimming with emotions & thoughts.

* * *

Jade" I mumbled to her,  
"Uhuhhh?" she asked.  
"I'm sooo wasted" I giggled.  
"Kirsty?"  
"Uhuhhhhh?"  
"Im sooo wasted" we giggled.  
"FOR FUCK SAKE!" Randy snapped, "You two have lay there for the last twenty minutes saying that" Randy laughed lightly.  
"Somebody's a Mr. grumpy gills" I laughed. Me, Shannon, Ted, Randy, Jade & Jeff had decided we were going to go in or beside the pool while everyone else partied inside.  
"What did you just call me?" Randy asked from the pool, while me & Jade lay beside it looking up at the sky still muttering about being so wasted.  
"Grumpy gills!" I laughed.  
"That's it!" he got out of the pool and started to chase me, I was wasted but somehow still managed to run.  
I got inside and fell over something, I looked down to see Matt lying down. We both looked at each other & burst out laughing.  
"kirsty are you wasted?" matt asked and I nodded giggling.  
"Yesss, are you matt?"  
"Yes, why are you running?" he asked.  
"I'm running?" I asked confused forgetting all about Randy until he showed up at the back door, "Hey Randy" I smiled trying to crawl away from him. He grabbed me around the waste lifting me up over his shoulders.  
"RANDY! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed and he walked into the living room where most people seemed have cleared out from & went outside & I smiled Shannon had put my Adam Lambert cd on.  
He went to throw me on the sofa but I pulled him with me so he was now lying on top of me, still with only swimming trucks on & his half naked wet body pressed to mine as beads of water slid down his face & body.  
One of my favourite ever Adam Lambert songs, whatya want from me came on. I suddenly released why I've been addicted to the song since it came out. For some reason I started to sing it to Randy.  
"What do you want from me  
what do you want from me  
Yeah I'm afraid" I looked him straight in the eye so he knew I meant it.  
"What do you want from me  
What do you want from me" I continued to sing as he gradually started to listen to what I was saying, I knew he knew the song though, I never stopped playing it.  
"There might have been a time  
When I would give myself away  
Oh once upon a time  
I didn't give a damn" I sighed as did he, both of us clearly thinking about our 'game' back when days where good.  
"But now  
Here we are  
So what do you want from me" I asked him honestly still singing.  
"Just don't give up" he breathed to me.  
"I'm working it out" I sang to him & I seen something flash in his eyes, there was no point in lying to him anymore, I loved him & I just had to get around to trusting him again.  
"Please don't give in" he sang lightly & I nodded once  
"It messed me up  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around" I sang to him & I'm sure he got the fact that I was talking about him cheating & how I was asking him to wait.  
"Hey whatya want from me?" I asked him with a shrug, which was true could anything else really be expected? "Whatya want from me?"  
"Yeah It's plain to see  
That baby you are beautiful  
There's nothing wrong with you" Randy sang lightly to me and I bit my lip  
"It's me I'm a freak" I closed my eyes & he gently placed a hand on my face causing me to open my eyes.  
"But thanks for loving me  
'Cause your doing it perfectly" he sung once again causing me to gasp.  
"Yeah, there might have been a time  
When i would just let you slip away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life" I tried not to think about if I was just another one of Randy's idiot girlfriends who meant nothing, as if I was Barbie, how he would have just left me there. It always hurt to think about that.  
"Just don't give up  
I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey  
What do you want from me" I sung once again.  
He smiled lightly at me & then whispered, "No I won't let you down"  
I sat up and kissed him full not able to hold myself back any longer completely ignoring the music or what anyone else at this party thought.  
"Randy, Can we go to our hill?" I mumbled against his lips & he nodded.  
"Let me go get changed out of my shorts okay?" I nodded as he pulled away standing up to go get changed.

I seen Jade walk over to me, "I seen that kiss & heard what you said, whats going on?"  
"I think I'm finally ready to hear him out" I nodded to her & her gasped.  
"REALLY?" asked.  
"Yeah you're right, I love him & I think he's learned his lesson" I mumbled.  
"I'm proud of you girly scout" she hugged me & I nodded suddenly worried about what was going to happen once we left.  
"It messed me up  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey  
What do you want from me" I sang just as the song finished & Randy showed back up in the clothes he had came in.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/U so the next part is the final. excited?**  
**Also i've writen an Alt. ending.**

**so that will be out shortly after 3**

**I still own nothing.**

* * *

To be honest, I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do once we got to the hill; the whole ride had been silent. All I did know was that we had to start being straight with each other, It wasn't fair other wise.  
"Kay" he smiled, once he stopped "we're here" I nodded once getting out of the car as we jumped onto the hood.  
"I always miss this place so much" I groaned, as he lay down & I lay on his chest. This as all so damn natural!  
"It's so easy to sort your head out right?" he asked and I nodded honestly.  
"Kind of why I asked you to bring me up here" I started to fiddle with my hands and he stopped me,  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"Um, honestly Randy… I think I'm finally ready to hear your version of what happened... That night with Barbie" I mumbled and he raised an eye brow at me.  
"Really?" I nodded, "Okay well I um, I'll take it from where you left I guess" he started and I smiled lightly to encourage him as I settled myself onto his chest, wrapping my arms around him.  
"We argued & you left, I sat fighting with my self the whole night trying to think where to find you, then a knock came at the door. I jumped because I thought maybe it was you & Barbie was at the door? & she asked if you where back yet… I have NO idea how she knew you weren't with me but somehow she did-"  
"When I asked Ted for his key she was in the hallway, she over heard everything I said, & tried to annoy me with the fact we'd argued. Said it always happened like this when you argued with girls, that was how it was start before it ended" I sighed & he looked as if I'd literally ripped his heart out.  
"Oh well um" he took a deep breath before starting again, "& she casually pushed by me when I said no, & when I told her to get out she kept trying to kiss me & I wasn't for having it, & then we started auguring about well you really,"  
"As always" I mumbled and he chuckled lightly.  
"& then she ended up kissing me & I don't know it was so weird having someone else's lips on mines that weren't yours I was just by god I don't even know. I hated it, but for some stupid reason that I still to this day can't figure out, I kissed her back, maybe it was just natural reaction, but the second I seen you" he sighed, "by god Kay the minute I seen in your face you'd given up" he whispered, "I don't know how to explain that, I'd never felt like my world was crashing down so much in all my life, & I know it sounds soppy but its all true baby girl. I was lost, I was so clueless for days & when you left for HQ & didn't even so much as glance over your shoulder at me" he groaned.  
"AND what was worse!" he continued, "I know you okay I know how you deal with pain, & those storylines!" a fresh wave of pain splashed over his face & I groaned.  
As he talked I continued to be more & more confused, let's be honest I love him, after everything I still do. But I wasn't sure if I could forgive him & that hurt, not only me but him also.  
"I'm sorry" I mumbled,  
"Kay you have nothing to be sorry for, I don't blame you for any of this" he mumbled pulling me tighter to him, "I blame it on me for being an idiot & Barbie for being an idiot too" I growled lightly as I rubbed my knuckles that had started to bruise slightly where I'd hit her to hard.  
"Yeah I heard about this, care to explain why?" he lifted up my right hand which was more bruised than the other.  
Remember, I told my self being honest.  
"I heard what she was saying to you in the corridor" he stiffened, "& I got jealous I suppose" I shrugged.  
"You? Jello?" he asked shocked, "Didn't you hear a word I said to her?" I nodded smiling lightly.  
"Yeah I did, where you really gonna propose to me?" I asked and I seen him blush.  
"Yeah I was, that night just before you told me you where going to HQ for two months & I was suddenly terrified if I asked you, you'd say no & hide in HW for two months, hence why I started being a dick & arguing with you" I groaned loudly.  
"Your such a PRAT Randy" I moaned into his shoulder, "Do you realize if you would have just asked we'd probably be married by now?" I groaned once more & he froze.  
"Wait, you would have said yes?" he asked, this time I blushed.  
"Of course I would, didn't you see how in love with you I was? You where my world Randy" I admitted openly.  
"That's just made number one on the things I regret list" he mumbled.  
"Don't regret it Randy, the reason I came up here was so we could both be open with each other & just know where we stand" I mumbled.  
"I like that idea" he kissed my forehead as I shrank further into his chest, "Okay there's only one thing I really want to know that I need you to be honest about" he sighed staring up at the sky, I fallowed suit, "Do you ever think about me.. us anymore & wish we could go back"  
"Always" I admitted, I heard him draw in a deep breath & then continue,  
"Ever want it to go back to the way it was"  
"Everyday" I admitted once more.  
"Do you think if you ever forgave me, we would get back together?" he asked.  
"In a heartbeat" I nodded, "Without holding that against you, I wouldn't have the strength to stay away from you, nothing to hold against you" I said as boldly as I could.  
"Then I have every reason not to give up on you" Randy stated, "If there's any hope then I won't give up on us Kay, I can't I love you to much to give up" he bit his lip & I could see the emotions swim in his eyes, "I'd do anything to help you forgive me, anything" he breathed.  
I rolled over onto my stomach and looked up to his face, his eyes bored into mine, he didn't try & mask the emotion behind a mask like he usually did. It was official Randy Orton was broken. It was far to much to take so I looked away from him as I started to cry lightly, this wasn't fair anymore.  
I let out a strangled noise; "I know" I managed to breath.  
"As long as you know that" he mumbled I started to weep into his chest.  
"I'd do anything to not be so stubborn Randy, but I can't let you win. I won't be hurt like this again"  
He picked my face up once more a glint in his eye, "This isn't about winning Kirsty, I promise you that & I know how much it hurt you baby girl, & I swear to you I never planned on us ending like that, I never planned on us ending at all" he took my face in his hands trying to stop the tears.  
"Randy, i… I still love you" I sobbed honestly & he closed his eyes with a light smile on his face.  
"Do you have any idea how… what that just done to me?" he asked, "all the hell over the few months practically disappeared" he sighed.  
"I just don't know if I can go back" I mumbled honestly.  
"I know" he admitted, "This is Karma" he noted, "We've both been fucking assholes to everyone who loved us in our lives so god thought it would be funny to show us how they felt" he chuckled & I rolled my eyes.  
"Just don't give up please?" I pleaded & he nodded, "I just need to sort it out in my head, you hurt me so fucking bad Randy I just… words can't describe… just promise please?"  
"As long as you love me I never will" he promised.


	15. Chapter 15

****

**a/u well this is it. the final part.  
i love this sotry. and will miss writing it.  
dont forget theres an alt ending going to be out shortly.  
you can decide what one you prefair :)**

I STILL OWN NONE OF THESE PEOPLE.

* * *

we both fell into a silence, not moving not saying anything. Just thinking.

I loved him, he loved me, he made a mistake, he's sorry, he's paid the price of it by far ; so why didn't I just turn to him & tell him I forgive him.  
"Kirsty" he started, "I don't expect you to make your mind up right now, but it's nice to know where I stand baby girl" he kissed my forehead.  
"Yeah I guess baby" I nodded.  
"We should probably head back" he noted and I nodded.  
"Yeah" we both sat up and he slid off first but I was still in deep thought, he gave me a few minutes. I turned around to where Randy was now standing beside his car. I leaned over and kissed him, once more I felt the passion & the love flow from his lips to mine.

"I love you" I muttered to him & he sighed.  
"I love you to" he begged.  
I nodded once, as I pulled him closer to me. He moaned into the kiss as he wrapped took my legs and wrapped them around his waist, this felt so right & I knew it. I smiled into the kiss as I started to kiss along his jaw line and I knew how I was sending him to the edge, & how he loved it.  
Right now I was trying to give my self a few more minutes to think this over, did I really wanna do this again? He captured my lips once more causing my eyes to flutter closed. I started to see our life play out in my mind.  
I seen us having a beautiful baby girl, I seen us running WWE together, I seen our house, I seen out wedding. Basically what I seen was perfection.  
We stopped kissing as he turned sighing to walk back into the car, this wasn't healthy for either of us.  
I jumped down from the car, "Randy?" I half whispered. He turned to look at me, "I forgive you" I admitted, "I'm just scared" I whispered the last few stray tears spilling out.  
"Kay" he whispered shocked, taking the two steps of distance in between us taking me in his amrs and holding me. All fear suddenly gone, when he held me suddenly all my fears vanished.  
"Make my fears go away Randy" I begged, "Please?"  
"I'll do anything for you girly, just tell me how" he pleaded with me.  
"I just want to get past it all Randy, I just want to be happy again, I don't want to hurt anymore, I don't want to wake up every morning & miss having your arms around me, I don't want to feel the pain in my chest every time I see you, I don't wanna feel threatened by fucking Barbie anymore, I just want you" I mumbled.  
"I'm yours girly, I always will always be. Question is are you ready to be mine again?" I nodded once, but once is enough.  
He kissed me so fast & so . We clung to each other as we kissed, "I love you!" we both whispered at the same time.  
"Thank you" he pecked my lips once more, "Thank you" he kissed my neck  
"Thank you, thank you thank you thank you!" he kept kissing random parts of me like my eyes, hands, fingers, forehead, collarbone, just thanking me, "I swear I'll never let another girl even near the radius of our room, or near me" I giggled.  
"I wouldn't ask you to do that," I mumbled against his lips that had just found mines again," Just please don't hurt me again, I've come back once Randy I won't come back again & I PROMISE you that" I added seriously.  
"You won't have to" he smiled kissing the tip of my nose, "because we're going to stay together, we're going to get married at some point & have babies" he nodded his head liking his own idea, I laughed lightly.  
"I missed that sound girly" he smiled at me and I blushed, "I missed making you do that to Kay by god I love you" I moaned into his lips.  
"I love you to" I bit onto his lips the way he loved & he picked me up easily wrapping my legs around his waist as he kissed me more.  
"Your never leaving our hotel room again" he mumbled & I pulled away eye brows raised.  
"What? Do you know how long its been?" he asked me and I laughed.  
"Yes I do" I admitted, "Your not the only one who couldn't take interest in other people Randy"  
"Then why are we still here?" he asked and I laughed.  
"In the middle of nowhere, miles outside of the town, where no one would show up?" I added sarcastically, "I have no idea" we both smirked as he opened the back door to the car seat dropping us both onto the back seats pulling the door closed behind him.  
I crawled onto his lap, and he wrapped his arms around me as we got lost in a moment of pure bliss.

I woke up the next morning with a pair of tight arms around me. I turned my head and seen Randy who was awake, the next thing I noticed was the fact we where in his car.  
I moaned as I stretched letting last night fall back into place in my memory, then flumped back down onto his bare chest & he chuckled lightly as I smiled at him.  
"Morning" we both muttered at the same time.  
"I love you" I mumbled & he smiled at me pulling him closer to him,  
"I love you to" he mumbled still half sleeping.  
"Can't believe we fell asleep in here" I blushed & he laughed at my comment.  
"I can" we laughed, "that sex was mind blowing" I blushed harshly as he kissed my down my neck & along my shoulder.  
"I have to agree" I smiled & he kissed me, "I don't agree with how your lying though baby how's your back?" he pulled a face & I groaned, I sat up straddling him only now noticing I was still naked from last night.  
"Turn!" I depmanded.  
"Why I like this view!" he protested as I grabbed my bra from the dash bored & my underwaer from the driver seat.  
"Because I asked you to" I pouted & he rolled his eyes & turned over to he was now lying on his stomach. I started to rub his shoulders and back for a while.  
"Damn I missed this" he groaned as I finished and we both started to get dressed.  
"What cheap sex in the back on a car & waking up uncomfortable & sore?" I rolled my eyes as I pulled my top over my head.

"No. Being able to have you, all of you, anywhere! & waking up with you in my arms, hearing you say you love me & then you taking all the pain away from me" I giggled.  
I picked up my bag fishing around for a brush grabbing my phone while I was there. I have 17 missed called & 7 texts mostly asking where I was & if I'd seen Randy.  
"We're being missed apparently" I rolled my eyes crawling into the passenger seat as he jumped into the front seat.  
"We have a great excuse though" he said as he took my hand.  
"Oh I know, the best" he took my hand as he started to drive back towards the hotel we where supposed to drive to last night.

We walked in hand & hand to the hotel, most people had showed up to wait on the bus that was taking us on the tour by now.  
Everyone started to mutter & talk about us & I laughed, I seen Jade & Ted smile over in our direction.  
"This should be a fun bus ride" Randy muttered as we climbed on board.  
We settled in & I was prepaied to go back to sleep when I heard voices muttering about us.  
Randy stood up & I looked up at him.  
"HEY Y'ALL!" he shouted & the bus fell into silence. "FUCK ALL OF YOU, I LOVE HER OKAY & NOTHING ANY OF YOU SAY ARE GONNA CHANGE THAT, YEAH I GOT HER BACK. DEAL WITH IT & IF YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY, SAY IT TO OUR FACES INSTEAD OF BEING BITCHING LITTLE SHIT BAGS!" he snapped causing everyone just to stare, "That's why I thought, now shut the fuck up about us & start talking about something productive, like maybe your matches tonight!" he sat back down & I laughed loudly as he wrapped his arms around me.  
I heard a cheer for the back and I new it was Jade, " GO TEAM Kandy!" she scouted and I raised myself to look down at her.  
"Candy?" I asked and she nodded.  
"Yeah with a K, Randy & Kirsty, Kandy" she shrugged & I rolled my eyes.  
"LOVE YOU GIRLY!" I scouted to her.  
"LOVE YOU TO"  
"Kandy" Randy muttered into my ear, "She has no idea how right she is, you taste amazing" I rolled my eyes, but let my head fall back so he could kiss me, which he did, he licked my lip for effect.  
"So, everyone knows now. Guess this is us, once more?" I smiled up at him.  
"Forever baby girl, I swear" I nodded.

"As it should be" we settled in for the ride, together. Something that felt simply correct, just being with him. I knew this was how we would always be, together for the ride


	16. Chapter 16

**_a/u so yeah, when i was writing this story i had this evil ending in my head & i knew if i left it like this ; all my fans would HATE me but i still really wanted to write it so i decided to have an ALT ending :) & lets be honest we can ALL see Randy doing something like this aha ( : xx FEEDBACK & whatnot. Thanks to everyone for reading this sotry i really have enjoyed writing it :) xx_**

after all of this. i still own sweet fuck all.  
damn Vince!

* * *

we both fell into a silence, not moving not saying anything. Just thinking.  
I loved him, he loved me, he made a mistake, he's sorry, he's paid the price of it by far ; so why didn't I just turn to him & tell him I forgive him.  
"Kirsty" he started, "I don't expect you to make your mind up right now, but it's nice to know where I stand baby girl" he kissed my forehead.  
"Yeah I guess baby" I nodded.  
"We should probably head back" he noted and I nodded.  
"Yeah" we both sat up and he slid off first but I was still in deep thought, he gave me a few minutes. I turned around to where Randy was now standing beside his car. I leaned over and kissed him, once more I felt the passion & the love flow from his lips to mine.  
"We should get back" I mumbled & he nodded as we both slid off the car & into the seats.  
The drive home was very silent, Randy kept a mask over his face which annoyed me greatly, I really wanted to know what he was thinking.  
We pulled up into the party and sat in the car for a few moments, not really sure what to say.  
"I'll wait as long as you need Kay" he sighed and I nodded.  
"Shouldn't be to long I guess" I mumbled, he nodded leaned over & kissed me sweetly once. He pulled out of the car and I fallowed suit.  
"I'll give you your space, just come see me when you work it all out Kay baby?" he asked me & I nodded once as he walked back into the party. I sighed as I fallowed him in. I found Jade very quickly.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"I hard him out" I stated & she raised an eyebrow.  
"Kirsty you look… Lost, drained" she comment & I rolled my eyes, she was right though I was drained of all energy.  
"That's how I feel Jade" I mumbled, "Lost, I need him" I mumbled honestly.  
"Then why have'nt you taken him back yet?" she asked.  
"I think… im going to have to" I nodded agreeing with myelf, "I don't have the streght to stay away from him anymore" i whispered & she smiled.  
"Well I heard him tell Shannon he had to go fuck someone because you have him a hard- on so, maybe tomorrow would be a better idea" I laughed lightly & nodded.  
"I'ma head home girly, think it all threw" she nodded & hugged me.  
"I'm so proud of you" she whispered to me as I hugged her.

I walked threw the arena halls trying to find Randy, I felt sick with nerves.  
Some in the back of my head told me not to do this, but I ignored it. Which for me was strange because I always fallowed my instincts.  
"Hey yo Randy!" I shouted to him, my voice still a little horse.  
He walked up to me finishing talking on his phone, his usual smirk plastered to his face, he slid his phone into his pocket.  
"Hey baby what's up?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around me. The hallway was completely deserted bar us.  
"I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore Randy" I mumbled, "I need you, I need us" I admitted. He slung an arm over me lifted my head up to meet him.  
"I know" he whispered, "But I need to hear you say it, you already know I want us back together" he kissed my lips once more & my jaw line.  
I nodded once simply, "I want us back together" I sighed closing my eyes finally letting him win & becoming defeated.  
He took a moment to answer before replying with "Tough" my eyes snapped open as I looked up to him wondering if I heard him right.  
"What?" I breathed.  
"I'm sorry Kay," he pulled back & smirked, "This was _always _about winning" he chuckled cruelly.  
I started to sway lightly, "What the fuck are you talking about" I snapped lightly.  
"The game, we started years ago, remember Kay? Hell I'll admit you put up a good game, but girl you've been played" my eyes narrowed at him.  
"All of it?" I whispered eyes still open wide.  
"No not all of it, our relationship, that was genuine, I actually fell for you but after that little stunt Barbie pulled, kind of kick started Randy back into play ; you know what I mean?" he released me from him arms.  
"Barbie?" I groaned, & he nodded. This wasn't making any sense what so ever.  
"Yep, & I know she's almost insanely in love with me so I convinced her to help me, take you down, I realsed after the first time you almost won that I couldn't do it single handily. But then again your father he taught me a lot about team work & how to use people to get what you want & your uncle flair to" he smirked.  
"You would be nothing without me Randy" I snapped.  
"Your right" he laughed again "What makes this so much more bitter sweet? Without you I wouldn't be a 9 time world heavy weight champion, & yet here I stand" he laughed lightly.  
"Don't expect it to be any more fuck face" I snapped as it all started to fall into place.  
"See this is where I win again, you could fire me" he started, "But lets be honest I'm one of the only good wrestlers left in WWE right now all of them have either been fired, died or went to TNA, right now your Granddad is clutching to me & a hand full of guys to keep this business alive & you'd do anything for this business so once again I win kirsty!"  
"But the other day with Barbie in the hall?" I asked trying to make sense off it all, as my heart broke into a million tiny pieces.  
"Barbie seen you coming, ran and got me. We both knew that you had a bad habit of listening into my conversations so we made the most of it" he laughed once more, "We done that a lot actually made scenes just to drive you wild, I have to hand it to her she's quite the actress" he nodded his head.  
"She won't fucking walk again once I'm finished with her, neither will you" I harshly whispered.  
"Awh don't be like that Kirsty" he added in a sing song voice "it was a game a little fun & lets be quite honest you almost killed her the other day" he smirked seemingly approving.  
I slid down the wall behind me and he crouched over me, "I warned you many times, don't start something you can't finish. I always fucking win!" his eyes narrowed at me as he stood & then walked away, leaving me crumpled & broken on the floor.  
"I came close though didn't I Randy" I shouted & he stopped I knew this would tick him off, "That's why you've set out to make such a mess of this one" I laughed in a high pitched tone witch made me wonder if I'd snapped & gone insane, "I won first didn't i? You fell in love with me" he groaned.  
He glanced over his shoulder & smirked at me, "who got the last laugh Kay" I whined every word he was saying now was ripping me to shreds. He started off down the hall & I seen Barbie walk up to meet him as she kissed him once on the lips. He smiled at her, but it was fake I could tell, he was just using her like he used me.  
"I'll have the last laugh Randy" I vowed to myself, "I made you what you are today & by god I'm gonna tear you down" I mumbled as tears started leaking out my eyes. "Let the games really begin Orton" I cried as I picked myself up off the wall & walked in the opposite direction from him


End file.
